Petrelli Land
by paynesgrey
Summary: After Peter encounters someone with a dangerous ability, his lack of control causes him to shift reality to the desire of others, where most are happy except one, who vows revenge. Paire.
1. Prologue

**AN: This fic is inspired by the Marvel comic series, "House of M". The inspiration belongs to Marvel, and the Heroes characters belong to NBC and Tim Kring, but the story is entirely mine. The story starts off canon from Season One, but might have some Season two elements. However, this story is AU because I do not intend to follow the Season two storyline for this story. So, enjoy!**

**Thank you to karathephantom for the beta job!**

Petrelli Land  
  
Prologue

Four months ago, Peter Petrelli woke up tangled inside a fisherman's net retrieved from the ocean. Surprised, Peter looked back at sea scavengers who were just as bewildered as he was that he was actually alive. His memory shaky, visions of Nathan tossing him into the air toward the ocean soon shed light on how he was not dead.

Even after exploding, Claire's powers had still come through, not only helping him heal up after his explosion, but also saving his life from drowning as well.

His memory still shaky, he remembered Claire and Nathan and that he had all sorts of powers, but as he awoke more from his long sleep in the ocean, he realized that suddenly some of his powers were unreachable.

Shrugging off the dilemma, Peter allowed the scavengers to free him from the net and usher him to medical care. As his feet lumbered down the small hallway of the boat, his vision became blurry and his energy began to wane. The moment he felt the soft bedding of the hospital, he fell into slumber as exhaustion spread through his body again.

--

"Some things still feel hazy," Peter explained, breaking through the silence in the room with his mother and brother. Not too long ago, they had received a call from a doctor on a fisherman's boat that Peter was miraculously alive. Of course, Nathan had rushed immediately to retrieve his brother to bring him home. For once, emotions became unguarded, and his distraught mother and depressed brother had taken him into their arms, crying and holding him for hours from joy that Peter was alive. Yet, there was little time for a family reunion, and they soon caught him up on the unfortunate news.

"Sylar is still alive," Nathan had told him. Peter's eyes widened, and instantly he thought of Claire and whispered her name. He moved to call her, warn her, but his brother had held him back.

"Claire's got a new life in California now. Noah Bennet assured me she would be safe, and not in danger like the time before." Nathan paused and gave his brother a sympathetic expression. He rubbed his new, grizzly beard and placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, but he knew his brother was still eager to call Claire. Nathan informed him, "Dr. Suresh tells me that from the evidence, Sylar is still in New York, targeting people with powers."

Peter pursed his lips, and Nathan could tell in his eyes that he was still thinking of Claire. He knew Peter was thinking of intercepting Sylar before he could target her again.

"Look, I know you want to be a hero again, but you just got back," Nathan's voice was soft, and Peter looked up into his brother's worried expression. His voice was as low as a whisper when he said, "Your family needs you, Pete. And you don't have all your powers back, so you have to take it easy before rushing off again.

Peter scoffed audibly, and he looked away scathingly from his brother's gaze, burning a hole in the wall of the room.

"I still can fly and heal. I'm working on the invisibility. Look, I'll be ready soon. I just can't sit by and let him do this all over again," Peter snapped at him. "Was what we did four months ago a waste?"

Nathan didn't respond readily, so Peter quickly sighed in exasperation. "I need to take him down before he hurts anyone else. The explosion was just one battle," he said, pausing and then getting up from his seat to leave the room. Angela made a motion to protest, but Peter shot her an angry glare.

"I'm going to Mohinder's..."

"Peter, wait, Nathan is right," Angela said, her voice more demanding than desperate.

Peter stopped in the doorway, and he bit his lip in fury.

"Pete..." Nathan started. But when he blinked, Peter had slammed the door and had already made his way out of the house.

--

Mohinder Suresh was more than happy to partner up with Peter Petrelli again to locate Sylar. The two of them had worked together tracking him for a month when they realized that Sylar was moving cross-country at a slow rate.

"He probably doesn't think anyone knows he's alive, so he's taking his time. He no longer has the list, so he has to do some of his own investigating."

"Right, I'm guessing he's checking local newspapers while still tapping into Isaac's ability to search for these people," Peter added. Mohinder nodded, and then opened his folder, he sifted through the drawings Peter had done and pulled out the picture of Sylar's next possible victim.

"It's a good thing we can stay a step ahead of them with these drawings, although..." Mohinder glanced at the crude drawing, and he gave Peter a bemused smile. "We could use a little more detail in faces."

Peter gave him a sour look. "Well, my powers are still a little unrefined. It's taking longer than I'd expected getting them back."

Mohinder sighed, and he leaned his head back onto the seat as Peter drove them.

"So where to next, Doc?" Peter asked, hurt from Mohinder's comment still evident in his voice.

"We go to Los Angeles. There's a few there that you drew. A middle aged woman, a young boy, and..." Mohinder stopped but Peter didn't need him to finish. The doctor traced his fingers over the third drawing, which was the most detailed of them all. Finally after a moment of awkward silence, Mohinder asked him quietly, "We're going to make a detour stop in L.A., I'm presuming?"

Peter glanced at him momentarily before directing his attention back to the road. He nodded once and heard another sigh escape from Mohinder.

"I am sorry for Claire," Mohinder said. He turned his attention out the car window. "She must be looking forward to a normal life at a new home. It's most unfortunate that it will not last."

Peter was silent for the rest of the car ride. Without anything else to say, Mohinder dozed off as the car trailed down the highway toward the west.

--

Within the next week, Peter had called Claire from a pay phone in Las Vegas. Mrs. Bennet had answered the phone, and when he told her who he was, he could hear the woman gasp heavily into the receiver. Before he could get her to turn the phone to Claire, Noah Bennet had intercepted.

"Mr. Petrelli, what a pleasant surprise." Noah Bennet's voice had been unwavering, in control as it always had been before. He paused, and Peter imagined him grinning cryptically on the other end of the phone. "We had assumed you were dead."

And after that last phrase, Peter heard shuffling in the background, and soon it was stilled. He wondered if Claire was in the room with them and if Bennet had just shooed her away. His voice got low and intoned with warning. "Listen, I don't know what you want, and we're grateful that you're alive, but we're trying to build a new life here. I assured Mr. Petrelli I was going to keep Claire safe from harm, and I meant it. Whatever it is you want, keep in mind that I will not let my daughter get involved in any more danger."

"I know, and I mirror your concern Mr. Bennet..."

"Ah ah; it's Noah, remember?"

"Noah. Look, I'm sure you know that Sylar is still alive and out there." Peter paused, and Bennet made no audible indication to affirm that statement. "Dr. Suresh and I are tracking him across this country. He has Isaac's ability to paint, so he's using it to gather more powers. Please... we're in Las Vegas now, but we have reason to believe he's coming to L.A. There are three people in particular I painted that had to do with L.A., and I'm sure Sylar knows of them too."

"Peter... look..."

"Noah," Peter said harshly, "one of those drawings is of Claire, so it's important that I speak to her. And whether you say so or not, I _will_ see her when I get to L.A."

Noah was again silent, which started to rile him up even more. Peter understood that he wanted to keep Claire safe - to allow her to have a normal life. But Peter knew that Claire understood she just couldn't have the type of normal life someone without abilities could. And she had particularly special abilities that Sylar was determined to possess, and until he was dead, Peter knew she could never be safe.

"Please...just put her on the phone," Peter pleaded. He heard a grunting noise into the phone and then a draught of breath.

"Claire?" And within seconds, she was talking to him; her voice choked up and full of emotion.

"Peter! You're alive!" And then after hearing the sound of her voice after so long, Peter's heart warmed. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead. Nathan told me that... Where've you been lately? How did you survive? Are you okay?"

After lambasting him with an endless number of panicked questions, Peter interrupted. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Your powers saved me from drowning in the ocean and healed my wounds from the explosion. I'm alive because of you, and I always knew I would be."

"Peter..." Claire's voice was tender, absent of sadness and ringing with relief.

"Claire...I..." Peter said soothingly, the words stuck in his throat when he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't figure out how he was going to tell her about Sylar. So before he could think, he blurted out, "How are you?" and she laughed lightly into the phone. She sniffled, and Peter imagined her crying, tears trailing down her face that he longed to wipe away.

"I'm good...um, I made the cheer-leading squad at my new school, of course… And well, there's this boy..." Peter's heart tightened at that last line, but she didn't elaborate. "Hey, what is this all about? My dad looked really worried."

"I'm coming to L.A. to see you, but this isn't a social visit, Claire." Peter closed his eyes, and he imagined her heartbreak when he told her that her normal life was over. "Sylar's alive, and he'll be in your town soon. I did these drawings of three people with abilities...He's after you again, Claire, and by now he knows that you're in L.A."

Claire didn't say anything at first, but Peter could hear her heavy breathing into the phone. "So it's happening all over again?" she cried out. "You're alive, and so is Sylar."

"Yes," Peter said calmly, and he could sense that Claire was falling to pieces on the other end. "Look, Mohinder and I will be there tomorrow. You need to call in sick from school, and we'll figure out what to do."

"But -"

"He could get you at school, Claire. If he's painted you at all in your new uniform, it won't be hard to find out what school you go to." He hated himself for it, but he had to say it. "If you go, you'll be putting your new friends in danger."

Claire laughed dejectedly, her voice trembling from the onslaught of Peter's words. "So it's really not over, is it? I can't become normal after all." She inhaled heavily and said in a breathy voice, "As long as he's after me, I'll never be safe."

"That's why I'm here, Claire. _I_ will be the one to keep you safe."

She let out a small, rueful guffaw before saying sardonically, "You always do, Peter. You always do."

--

Peter saw Claire's face light up as she opened the door, and he gave her an eager smile.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, and when she hugged him she trembled against his body. She embraced him tightly, and Peter relished in her warmth. The hug was a little too long for Mohinder's comfort, and he cleared his throat behind them to break up the moment.

Peter looked down at Claire's face, and he saw tears welling at the sides of her eyes. He brushed a light finger over them, wiping them away and smiling wider as she giggled at him.

Noah and Sandra Bennet poked their heads out of the kitchen to see the commotion, and when they saw Mohinder and Peter standing in the doorway, they quickly invited them inside.

"We're sorry to intrude," Mohinder said readily, and Peter nodded beside him, glancing momentarily at Claire who couldn't keep her gaze away from him. Her face was paler, and he could feel in her thoughts that she was extremely glad that he was alive and here.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Peter said, and Noah Bennet smiled at him with thin lips.

"I don't think you gave us much of a choice, Mr. Petrelli," Noah said, and Sandra frowned at him.

Sandra Bennet giggled nervously, and she turned to Peter and Mohinder and offered them some tea. Her gaze was fixated on Peter, and it was obvious she picked up on Claire elation of seeing him.

"Won't you make yourself at home? I'll bring out the tea." But Peter was quick to refuse her.

"None for me, Mrs. Bennet. If I could, I'd like a private word with Claire," Peter asked. Suddenly the air in the room became thick and awkward, but Noah nodded in affirmation, even when his eyes evoked his discomfort.

Claire took Peter's arm and led him to her father's study, quickly closing the door to give them some privacy.

"Claire…" He looked at her expression, and he could feel the sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry if you're upset." Peter gazed around the house, exhaling heavily. He started to pace, and his attention focused on a new picture of Claire in her blue cheer-leading outfit. "You already started a normal life, but here I am ruining it."

"Peter, stop it," she said in exasperation. "Look, it doesn't matter, all right? You're alive and you're here, and you're on to Sylar. The important thing is that you warned me." She paused and she moved to stand beside him. "The last time I had no warning at all, and my friend died."

After a pregnant pause, Peter turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He met her eyes with determination and said, "I need your help, Claire. Come with me so I can protect you from Sylar." Her expression turned to awe, and before she could answer, Peter continued, "I don't want to be looking for him while you're not in my sight. I trust your father's words when he says he'll protect you, but I also trust in the fact that Sylar is a dangerous man and no match for anyone but me." He bit his lip and added, "And even I had a hard time against him."

"But Peter, even if I do come with you, I can't fight against him. I'm in as much danger there," she answered.

Peter turned from her; he paced around the room again and then ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "Look, after the explosion, some of my powers aren't working anymore. I can barely fly and heal." He turned around and met her curious gaze sadly. "It's not like it was before. I keep trying, but I don't know what type of match I'm going to be against him."

"This doesn't make sense, Peter. Why would you come after him if you've lost some of your powers?"

"I need you to come with me. You're still safer with me than anyone else, including your father. And Mohinder and I are planning on tracking down the others, finding them first so I can absorb their powers, making me stronger against him." Peter shook his head; he didn't want to lose his composure in front of Claire. "Every day I slowly get these powers back. I believe they're being blocked, and so does Mohinder. He has a theory that the explosion wounded my mimicry powers. With you close, maybe I can heal by getting through the block." Peter walked up to her but didn't touch her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ever since I walked in the door, I could feel my healing powers becoming stronger, Claire"

Claire crossed her arms and scrunched her face in worry as she walked away from him. Peter watched her closely, and he could sense she was still having reservations about coming with him.

She plopped down in a chair, directing her gaze out the window. "I still can't, Peter." She fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I can't come."

"Why?" Peter's voice had a frustrated edge.

"Because I _can't_," she responded more desperately than before. "Look, I'll skip school tomorrow, lay low; I'll even take up a safe house if Dad finds one." She met his gaze again, and Peter could see pain behind those green eyes. "But I can't come with you."

"Claire," he said, moving over to her curiously, and sitting on a chair opposite from her. "I know you're scared…"

"It's not that," she snapped. "I'm not scared. How could I be? After what I went through five months ago?" She smiled sadly. "Listen. When you exploded, my dad told me that I should expect you to be dead. I had held out hope, but after two months, what he said finally sunk in. I couldn't believe that my powers wouldn't save you, but he insisted that no one could survive a blast like that. Three months later, and you were still gone." She inhaled heavily and said, "Nathan had called a few times to keep in touch, but each time I talked to him, his hope was fading just as much as mine was." Claire smiled at him and cocked her head. "I even told Nathan he didn't need to call me anymore, not unless he felt it was an emergency." She turned away and looked at her hands. "Every time he called, he reminded me of you, and I just couldn't deal with that anymore. I told myself I needed go on and live my new life. And that's what I did."

"Claire... I'm sorry."

"But here you are," she stated, ignoring him and looking away from his piercing gaze. "You're here and alive again, and nothing has changed."

"I know it doesn't seem like anything has changed, but Claire, listen, if we defeat Sylar, than everything can change and you can be normal again." Claire immediately shook her head.

"That's not what I mean, Peter." She hesitated, but then made a decision. "What's never going to change is me and you."

Peter froze, and Claire looked at him, a faint coloring rising in her cheeks. She moved away nervously, and the strange thick air and low buzzing in his ear indicated that she just gave him a very important yet awkward confession.

"I... I had no idea; I mean," Peter stammered, but Claire looked at him in annoyance, more for herself than him. She furrowed her brow.

"Forget it," she said harshly, still looking down at her hands and fiddling nervously with her sleeves. She inhaled deeply again, and her breathing rang of deep emotion that she was desperately trying to push away. "Like I said, I met someone... at least this time it's right and not some weird cosmic joke," she added ruefully.

"Claire," Peter said again, but when he reached out to her, Claire shied away, walking over to the door of her dad's study. Peter was sure she was ready to finish this awkward conversation.

"Now, do you see why I can't go with you? It's hard enough as it is with you here." She shifted and turned her back to him, putting her hand on the doorknob. "I'm glad, at least, that you're alive."

"Claire, wait! There's something I need to tell -"

When she turned around to meet him, curious as to what phrase was going to finish that sentence, her mouth went agape as Peter fell backward, his eyes open in surprise.

Peter could see Claire calling to him, but he couldn't hear her. His mind was drowned out by a woman's deep scream. Unfamiliar surroundings flooded his mind's eye, and when he began to make out the scenery, he could see a dark figure standing over the body of a middle-aged black woman who had fallen unconscious to the ground. The dark figure was laughing sadistically, and blood dripped from his fingers. Peter's stomach lurched at the sight of Sylar's familiar trademark; the innocent woman's head sliced open, her blood pooling onto the sidewalk. The cool evening air chilled Peter's bones, and an overwhelming sense of remorse surged through his body as the woman was murdered and died alone, without anyone around to help her.

"Help me, Peter Petrelli," she said to him, her weakened body rousing to reach a hand out to him. She leaned up and looked at him with pleading eyes, still open even after she was dead - even after her skull was barely whole.

Suddenly, Peter's vision went black, and the woman's desperate plea echoed within his brain. "You can't let him get these powers, Peter," she said in a forlorn voice. "He'll change the whole world and drown it in peril."

He slipped into unconsciousness, and his body felt numb, frozen from the cold premonition. When he came too, there was light among the dark and warmth among the ice. Peter's eyes blinked open to see Claire crying over him, her tears dripping on his face. She was praying that she didn't lose him again – finally promising that she would help him against Sylar.


	2. Chapter One

Petrelli Land

Chapter One

Peter lifted the water glass to his lips with a shaky hand. The visions he had of the dying woman still plagued him, tugging at his empathic receptors and leaving an acidic taste like bile in his mouth. He took a sip of water, and everyone in the room watched him intently. He felt Claire's hand rub against his forearm.

"So you saw a middle-aged black woman dying from Sylar's hands? I assume this is the same woman from your drawings," Mohinder said, placing Peter's crude drawing in front of him. Peter's eyes scanned the photo, and he looked up at Mohinder with affirmation.

"That's her. Her name is Rena Slade; at least, that's what I gathered when she let me enter her mind..."

"You entered her mind?" Mrs. Bennet asked shocked. Apparently, there was a lot Mr. Bennet did not tell his wife about their powers. Peter guessed Claire's powers and Bennet's past affiliations with the Company were all she knew about the situation. There was obviously a much bigger picture here.

"So we need to find this Rena Slade woman and help her?" Mohinder asked.

"I... I think she's still alive, or at least, knows Sylar is coming, and she's trying to have me get to her before Sylar gets her powers." Peter glanced to Claire, but turned his gaze to Mohinder seriously. "I need to get to her. If we can't save her, at least I can borrow her powers."

"And what are her powers, Peter?" Mr. Bennet asked, intrigued. Peter didn't know what Bennet was thinking about all of this. He still appeared to have the same interest in these events, and he stared at Peter with a guarded yet cryptic expression.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing it's like Hiro's where she can manipulate space. When I probed into her mind and asked her, all she said was that she could 'change things'. Whatever that means -"

"We have to find to find her then, and fast," Claire chimed in. Her father looked over to her and frowned. He obviously appeared distressed that Claire felt she was a part of this operation.

"I agree with Claire. Now Peter, do you know how we can find her? In your vision did you see the location where she was dying? Any landmarks?" Mohinder asked hastily. The others looked on with anxious interest.

Peter scrunched his forehead in contemplation and pursed his lips as he tried to remember. He looked ahead, and Claire's hand was on his forearm again, squeezing it in reassurance. Peter tried not to be distracted by her touch.

"I saw... I think I saw a busy intersection, next to a crosswalk. There were signs for an elementary school, and an ice cream parlor and insurance office in a nearby strip mall. Rena was lying on the ground in the parking lot of the strip mall."

"Hey, I think I know where that is!" Claire exclaimed. "It's right over by the school district. My new high school is not too far from there, and there's an ice cream shop some of the kids go to after school. I think it's called Benny Joon's?"

Peter rose from his chair and slammed the glass down a little too rough than normal. His brow furrowed with determination, and he looked at Mohinder, who was already waiting for his response. "Let's go! Claire, you can take us there, right?"

Claire stole a cautious glance at her dad, before turning to Peter and then nodding. Noah Bennet looked at the trio with a strained expression, and Mrs. Bennet could only stare on in fear and anxiety.

"Be careful," Sandra said in a low voice. Noah Bennet squeezed her shoulder and glanced at Claire. He moved toward them.

He turned to Peter sternly and said, "I should come too."

"No, Dad, please," Claire stopped him. She took her father's hand and squeezed it, pleading with him. "I have to do this with Peter and Mohinder. If I keep running and hiding behind you, I'll never learn how to be safe. You're amazing and I have no doubt of your skills, but this is my time to protect you and mom. I'll use my powers for good and end this."

After a moment of awkward silence, he backed down. He met Peter's steely gaze. "You better protect her, Petrelli."

There was a promise in Peter's eyes, and automatically, he took Claire's hand. He looked into her eyes, full of hope and bursting with embers of the confession of not too long ago. His eyes turned soft.

"Let's go."

--

"Come on, move!" Peter yelled at the slowing traffic, and Mohinder and Claire looked ahead impatiently as they were stopped again behind another school bus.

"You should have let me drive," Mohinder commented, and Peter shot him a look that warned him not to start with the quips. Mohinder turned his head and stared in annoyance at the back of the stopped bus.

"There must be a faster way to get there," Peter snapped, and Claire gave him an angry look.

"Just calm down, okay? We just moved here, so this is the only way I know." The bus started to pull ahead, and Claire fell backward as Peter stepped on the gas, tailgating the back of the bus. A few children looked down at them from the back window, and one made lewd gestures at them, proudly displaying his stubby middle finger.

"That kid seriously needs a spa-"

"Look! There it is!" Claire exclaimed from the back of seat and pointed toward the strip mall on the corner of the intersection.

Mohinder was squinting, looking ahead to the area. "I don't see anyone suspicious."

Peter changed lanes jarringly, earning a loud beep from the SUV behind him. He sped up, and barely made it through the changing yellow light. When they bounced into the tight strip mall parking lot, they looked around anxiously and saw no sign of Rena Slade... or Sylar.

Claire sighed heavily. "Well, maybe it hasn't happened yet. Maybe the vision was prophetic?" She turned to Peter with hopeful eyes. "Do you feel anything?"

Peter looked at her dejectedly before jumping out of the car to walk around the parking lot. He put his hands on his hips in exasperation as he scanned the area. "I don't feel... anything familiar about this place." Claire came up to his side and met his eyes with worry. "But this _is_ the place." Peter reassured her, and then sighed.

"Peter," Claire said beside him, her voice sounding scared and strange. She tugged on his arm, and he turned his attention to where she was pointing. "Look..."

"What is that?" Mohinder called out, joining them in their curiosity. Not more than a few feet in front of them, the environment began to warp and started to look like liquid, melting away what their eyes saw into what was truly there. Peter's mouth opened in shock, and he quickly moved in front of Claire to protect her.

In the blink of an eye they were in front of Sylar and the woman from Peter's vision, battling out their powers in a showdown. The woman was weak, and she was kneeling from exhaustion. She looked around nervously, and Peter assumed she was trying to use her powers to shield others from any backlash of Sylar's desperate telekinetic attacks.

But she seemed to be failing, and her powers were apparently taking their toll. Fresh, red blood seeped out through her nostrils as her brow furrowed in pain.

Immediately Peter stepped up, and Claire held out a hand, but was unable to stop him. Peter stomped toward Sylar intently, and soon his long lost telekinetic powers came surging back to him. Sylar's eyes widened as he saw Peter come onto the scene, and his brow furrowed in shock and anger before Peter's powers sent him backward, crashing into a couple of large disposal cans.

Quickly, Mohinder ran after Peter to the woman's side, and Claire slowly followed behind them, horrified at the pain the woman was going through.

She appeared to be much older than Peter had drawn in his prophetic sketches, and she was short and heavy set, a physical hindrance to her when it came to fighting. Rena Slade looked nothing more than someone's kind grandmother who taught Sunday school and volunteered for the poor. No one would think the woman would have such extreme powers.

"You came," Rena coughed out, and despite her obvious internal pain, she smiled and took Peter's hand willingly. "Thank you, child. You have stopped him from getting my powers."

"We'll keep you safe, Ms. Slade. Sylar won't hurt you anymore, so don't worry," Peter soothed. Rena nodded her head and leaned back into the pavement sighing.

"I know. I know. He won't hurt me anymore. No one will." Rena looked up gratefully at Peter and then to Mohinder. "Now, you have these powers, correct?" Peter nodded, and suddenly Rena's grip on his hand became tighter. "Use them carefully. If you overuse them, they will kill you quickly without warning."

"I don't understand," said Mohinder, shaking his head at her. "Don't you have a genetic marker that helps you adapt to the strain of your powers over time? Surely your powers cannot kill you if they are encoded into your DNA."

"That's where you're wrong," Rena stated, her coal eyes darkening grimly. "I've tried my whole life to harness these powers, and the more I used them, the more things went badly for me later on. I assume you're a doctor, so you might not believe me when I tell you this." Rena's voice was trailing off, and it was apparent she was fading fast. Her energy was waning, and the injuries were slowly killing her. Claire immediately had called 911, but Rena Slade shook her head.

"Within my faith, whatever energy you send into the universe, it comes back to you, whether negative or positive. Sometimes it can come back and affects you as much as three times the amount of energy you send out." She gave Peter a desperate look, and patted his arm. "There's no need to call an ambulance. I've used too much energy with this gift, and now I'm unfortunately giving them to you. I hope you're stronger than I was, Peter Petrelli. These are very trying powers." Her eyes closed, and her voice was just above a whisper. "It takes someone strong to use them. Sylar is strong, but he doesn't have heart strength. He has the strength, but not the heart. He will not hesitate to use my power for something evil."

"Ms. Slade! Ms. Slade!" Peter could feel her grip loosening, and her mouth opened as her head rolled back, the momentum fading from her body. Behind him, Peter heard Claire gasp as Rena Slade's life expired before them. Peter's empathy receptors high, a tear escaped from his eye, and he bowed his head down in respect. Lightly, he moved her eyelids closed and put her hands over her chest.

"Sylar's gone," Mohinder said, cutting through the thick somber air. Peter and Claire looked quickly behind them, and despite a huge dent in the garbage cans, there was no trace of Sylar.

"This is so awful," Claire bemoaned, still transfixed on Rena's lifeless body. It both sickened and intrigued her to look at a dead body like that, especially a body that was just talking and breathing seconds ago. Peter saw her cover her mouth with her hand, and he wondered if she was going to be sick.

"Yes. It is a pity we came all this way to save her, and we didn't," Mohinder responded in a soft voice.

"We did save her," Peter corrected. "We saved her from losing her powers to Sylar. That's what she wanted, and she knew that she wasn't going to make it with her powers overloading anyway." Peter glanced down at Rena's face before looking back at Claire and Mohinder. "I can understand how she felt."

"Peter…" Claire whispered, but turned her head as sirens blared in the distance.

"Should we stay here with her?" Mohinder looked around, and no one was paying attention to them. Suddenly, as soon as they realized it, the atmosphere became fuzzy, and the strange warping sensation bubbled around them again.

"What was that?" Claire exclaimed, and she squealed as Peter grabbed her and Mohinder, and led them away from the scene, bounding into the air and setting them down behind the strip mall. Looking around, Peter realized the area was clear of onlookers before turning to his bewildered friends.

"We need to stay away from the cops. I think it's for the best," Peter whispered. Claire nodded, but Mohinder looked at him hard.

"Are you worried about your family's image again?" Mohinder snarled at him. "A woman died over there!"

Peter shot him a glare and came inches within the doctor's face, his nostrils flaring with fury. "I know that, and there's nothing I can do. And no, this isn't about my family or me. It's about Rena Slade. Now, she obviously did something back there to shield us from people with her powers. She consciously guarded everyone around us while Sylar was attacking her. She knew people wouldn't understand her powers and panic. Mohinder, don't you see?"

Mohinder was taken aback by Peter's emotions, and he started to see that Peter understood Rena Slade. He only knew her briefly, but he reached into her mind and tapped into her powers, just like he always did with his empathy, and her plight became his.

"I understand. Ms. Slade wanted to protect the secret of her powers."

"Exactly. Most people like us understand we're different, and we learn to accept these powers. But everyone else… they fear and panic at what they don't understand. Rena respected that, and she used her powers to preserve that view."

"Peter, you're already so in tune with this woman. Do you know what her powers are yet?" Claire asked, interrupting their heated exchange. She gave Peter a concerned look. He was starting to appear pale and sweat profusely. It was odd that one little comment from Mohinder would get him so worked up.

"I… I think she bends reality. She mentioned that she sends energy out, and it comes back to her. I think that has something to do not only with her faith, but also her powers."

"Right. It's like the Butterfly Effect; energy that is sent out could be drastically transformed in another place. A butterfly that flaps its wings here could cause a monsoon in Asia. It is also the belief of Western Pagans that good or bad energy sent out comes back to that person, three-fold." A wry smile erupted on Mohinder's face. "Or if you want to look at the Hindu or Buddhist sense, it's karma."

"So Rena Slade believed that using her powers too much affected her karma and killed her?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"I think so," Peter said. "She believed so strongly in that rule, the ideal _became_ a part of her powers."

"So on the other hand if karma doesn't exist –" Claire shot Mohinder an apologetic look, but he seemed amused nonetheless. "Rena created her own karma for using her powers."

"Not necessarily. The ramifications for using her powers could have been a side-effect ingrained in her genetic marker. However, that is an interesting theory, Ms. Bennet." Mohinder smiled again at Claire, who rolled her eyes at him and grinned.

"Rena actually believed she couldn't control her powers, does that mean Peter actually can?" Claire asked unsure, and Peter seemed bemused at her lack of confidence in him. "No offense."

Mohinder was about to say something, but Peter stopped abruptly ahead. Claire's face paled as they came within view of an interruption.

"So if it isn't Saint Peter." Peter stood protectively in front of Claire and Mohinder. Sylar leaped from a tree branch in front of them, smirking manically. "Why don't we see if you can control those powers?"

"Sylar!" Mohinder yelled, and surprise and fear was prevalent in his voice. He looked at the serial killer with pity mixed with nostalgia.

Sylar ignored him, and he cocked his head at Claire, who was glaring at him from behind Peter.

"Ah… if you fail, I'll be here to reap the benefits."

"Sylar, you don't want to test these powers. They're dangerous and could change the whole world! Even you're not good enough for them."

Sylar frowned at that last statement, but he quickly lost interest as he found something more intriguing to watch.

"Peter!" Claire screamed, and Peter could feel his entire body rage with fire. He looked down at his hands, and as his anxiety rose, Ted's powers were coming into play, just as they had before not many months ago.

"You need to gain control! Use Rena's powers if you can!" Mohinder yelled, and quickly, Claire pushed Mohinder back, shielding him with her body as the temperature around them began to swell up.

"I don't think I can!" Peter called out weakly. Sylar laughed at him in the background; he obviously preferred to watch as Peter was inhibited by his very own hands.

"Peter, please!" Claire cried desperately, and as the air became hotter around them, trees began to light on fire, and the ground melted at Peter's feet.

"Please…" Claire said just above a whisper, but Peter caught it, and he looked into her desperate eyes. Claire couldn't save him this time. It was all up to him.

'_Come on, child,'_ said a voice inside him_. 'I didn't give you those powers so you could kill everyone. Now do what I say.'_

'_Rena?'_

'_Breathe easy and think about something or someone that made you the happiest in your life.'_ Peter closed his eyes and headed her advice. Visions of Nathan, Simone, his mother, and Claire jumped to the forefront of his mind.

'_Now, think of me and think of my powers. Use them to make those people or anyone else that have touched you happy. Change things for them, not yourself.'_ Peter smiled, and he was starting to understand her. '_One of the greatest powers is love, self-less love, and that is what you need to remember when you use my powers._

'_The world is light and dark, gray and colorful. It is ugly and beautiful, cold and warm. And in-between everything my gift breathes. It is the energy that hums within all spaces and crooks of the universe. Once someone takes hold of it, you can move and manipulate anything…'_

Rena's voice was fading, and when Peter opened his eyes, the world was stilled in time and soaked in light. Everything loomed like stone statues, and he became the only energy humming between inertia and drive.

'_Now let it go, and wish the world right again. Wish everyone safe. That is how my power should be used.'_

Peter closed his eyes again, and he smiled. Light sounds of Claire's laughter buzzed in his ears, and he could hear her singing. He blinked his tired eyes, and he could feel a soft blanket pulled over him.

A loving kiss fell on his forehead, and Peter fell into dreams.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Thank you, karathephantom, for the beta job!**

Petrelli Land 

Chapter Two

The faint song of a vivacious bird filtered into his ears and began to stir him from his sleep. Feeling drowsy and comfortable, Peter's eyes slowly blinked open, and he felt the presence of another warming the bed to his side. Absently, he thought of Simone, and how he missed her warmth, and yet this body's warmth felt totally different. He couldn't help question who this person could be when the last woman he slept with had been dead for months.

Peter didn't feel the need to complain. The warmth next to him felt oddly right, and he was comfortable enough to feel as though he had slept next to this person for years. It was weird, he thought, because he had never felt that way about anyone, not even Simone.

His memories were hazy, but curiosity was getting the better of him, and he instantly desired revealing the identity of the person who caused such a satiated semblance that he'd never felt before. He turned to his side, gazing upon the dip of his partner's back and watching as small blond hairs danced to the soft breeze of central air circulating in the room. Her long hair fell over her tanned back, and Peter's eyes wandered downward, stopped by the white sheet that was covering her lower body.

The more of her image he saw, the more familiar this woman felt. Realization nipped at his senses, and he felt his heart become stone-cased in denial.

'No,' he thought, inhaling a nervous breath. 'It can't be.'

His empathic receptors whined at him, and he licked his lips, holding out a hand to jar her shoulder and wake her.

The moment he touched her skin, heat jolted throughout his body. Peter's heart swelled, teetering on the possibility of breaking.

'What did I do?' Peter asked, and his mysterious partner began rousing from her sleep. She moaned as he shook her awake, and automatically, she rolled to face him. She yawned loudly and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Peter froze; his face aghast at the reality.

'Claire...' Suddenly, he felt very sick. He was lying in bed with his niece.

"Morning, sweetie," Claire cooed at him, trailing her hands down his cheek and cupping his jaw. It felt so good, and at the same time, Peter felt so dirty. "Did you sleep alright?"

Immediately, he jumped from her touch, his back against the wall. He looked at her like she was poison. Claire's squealed in distress.

"Claire! What are you...Oh no!" Peter screeched, and Claire looked at him worriedly, sadness filling her eyes. Peter looked around the disheveled bed, and his eyes narrowed. "What happened last night? What did we... What's going on Claire?" He thought he tasted acid in his throat.

"Peter, don't you remember?" Claire said, hurt evident in her voice. "We're engaged. We... we made love last night."

"No!" Peter explained adamantly, waving a hand at her. "Claire, you're my niece. We can't... we can't be engaged."

Claire frowned at him, sighing languidly. "You don't remember, do you?"

Peter shook his head vigorously and said sharply, "I think I would have remembered sleeping with my niece."

"Stop saying that! I'm not your niece! Jeez, Peter! How many times do I have to go over this with you?" She immediately stormed off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her to cover herself. Claire started pacing the room, and Peter saw her entire body shaking in stress. She muttered to herself, and Peter caught wind of, "How does he keep losing his memory?" and "Why can we never get over that niece thing?" She turned to him, clenching her jaw and eyeing him sternly. "Look, just tell me what you do remember."

Peter gaped at her, and he looked away from her anguished expression and stared at the ruffled bed sheets. "I... I remember you, me, and Mohinder helping out Rena Slade from Sylar. We won, but Rena died anyway. She gave me her powers."

"Peter... None of that has ever happened. I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you were dreaming." She pouted and said, "I've never heard of this Rena Slade person." Peter's eyes widened and he couldn't believe she had just said that. She was right _there_ with him when Rena died. How could it not be real?

"Okay, Peter," Claire said, losing her patience with him. "Let's start somewhere you can always remember. Do you remember exploding above Kirby Plaza in New York?"

Peter nodded immediately, and Claire sighed in relief. "What happened to you after that?"

"I was... rescued by fisherman in the Atlantic Ocean after Nathan dropped me there," Peter answered. Claire nodded.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Sylar was still alive..."

This time Claire shook her head. "No, Peter. Sylar is dead. Hiro killed him. He was never alive after the explosion. After you were found, Nathan and Angela took care of you. You were weak, and you were amnesiac. Your powers were all gone, but as you spent time around your brother and mother, you started to gain some of them back slowly. Ever since then you've been recovering. You had been bedridden and going in and out of comas for almost two years, Peter, and only recently have you begun to recover." Claire looked away and began fiddling with the sheet wrapped around her. She turned to Peter desperately and asked, "Don't you remember when we did the paternity test and found out Meredith was lying about Nathan being my father? You don't remember that at all?"

Peter stared blankly at her, and the confused expression on his face was her answer. "I'm sorry."

Claire harrumphed and laughed weakly. "It's just as well you would block it out. It was the most important few weeks of my life. I wasn't a Petrelli anymore, but I still felt connected to your family somehow. Then, when you woke up from one of your comas, I confessed to you by your bedside." Her voice faltered, and tears welled up in her eyes. She sat down heavily on the bed and turned her face away from him. "At that moment you took my hand. You smiled at me; it was the same smile you gave me when you touched my face and wiped my tears away at Kirby Plaza; only, this was a special smile."

Claire immediately turned around and tried to touch him. Peter backed away, surprised at her story. A look of pain spread on her face as he resisted her touch. "Why do you keep forgetting that? It seems like every time you wake up you look at me like I'm a stranger."

"Claire," Peter said in a soothing voice. "Please, understand, I need time. I'm..." A harsh sigh escaped his lips. "I'm having trouble with all of this. It's like I'm living a brand new life." Claire met his gaze, and she was more than perturbed with the situation. Peter's emotional receptors picked up on her reactions, and he felt her raw pain. Apparently, this wasn't the first time he'd turned away from her after losing his memory.

"You proposed to me in this bed. You told me you loved me from the moment you saw me at Homecoming; you told me you felt something, and it was _right_." Claire turned away and lightly stepped off the bed. "I felt horrible when I thought you were my uncle. I felt sick because the feelings wouldn't go away, but when we got a mysterious call from Meredith, apologizing for what she had done to us, Nathan and I had agreed on having a paternity test." Claire paused and her face slightly lit up from the memory, a memory that Peter couldn't even wrap his senses around. "It was one of the happiest days of my life." She began sobbing in her hands, and Peter could barely pick up the string of her words. "I've never been so relieved. It meant that I had a chance. But now..." She sucked in a wet breath and sneered at him. "I'm tired of these black outs, Peter. What do I need to do to help you remember?"

"Claire..." Peter pleaded. "We'll figure this out. I'm sorry I can't remember, but you can help me. I just can't..." Peter halted his words, and Claire's eyes grew wide before shedding tears again. She knew the rest of that sentence, so he didn't need to say it. 'I can't touch her like this. Yesterday she was my niece and suddenly she's not? The world doesn't work that way!'

And as Claire stared at him in silence, Peter cursed the world, for it was one that he couldn't understand. Things were happening that he didn't know, and the things that he knew, didn't happen. The whole experience had been a conundrum, and although Claire expressed her happiness in being unrelated to him, Peter's constant memory blackouts were only causing her pain.

So he needed to figure this world out; Peter needed to discover what was real and what was not. Was it because of his powers? He didn't even know some of the powers he had since he'd encountered Sylar, and many of his stolen powers were locked deep inside him. Peter benefited from tapping into his own power through thoughts and feelings of the people he borrowed them from, so how was he going to use powers of strangers he'd never met?

The biggest mystery to all of this was Rena Slade. How could the woman who died at his feet and begged him to take care of her powers be just a dream?

"I suppose I better call Nathan and have him come over," Claire stated, slicing through his thoughts. Peter's attention perked at the mention of his brother, and although he trusted Claire, he was looking forward to hearing his brother's clarity on the situation. He longed to see his brother and take the feelings of solidarity and fortitude into his senses. And Peter longed for Nathan's touch; if there was one thing that was a constant in the universe, it was that Nathan was and always would be his brother. Through any power, Peter had hoped that nothing could destroy the bond that had built up between them.

"What are you going to tell him?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Claire snorted in exasperation. "What am I _not_ going to tell him?" Her tone rang of impatience. "It's the same old story. You blacked out, freaked when you woke up in bed with me, and then started to remember events that didn't even happen! The last time you blacked out, your powers went out of control I thought you were going to break every glass and mirror in this house." Claire rubbed her eyes and said lightly, "Nathan said your healing process would take awhile, and it would be frustrating. But I never imagined you'd always forget _us_."

Peter watched her dejectedly. "Claire, I'm sorry. I promise we'll get through this." Peter extended a hand, and he met her eyes with hope. Claire looked down at his hand resting on the bed, and Peter saw her lip quiver. She sniffled, and quickly leaned toward him, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"I believe you, Peter." She broke away, leaving Peter stunned. Her touch burned like dry fire on his skin. "Get some rest. I'll call Nathan."

Peter watched her disappear from the room, and he leaned his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He took in the environment, feeling oddly at peace in their large bedroom suite. He craned his neck to the left and looked out the window at the New York City view. Things looked normal enough, and people and vehicles fluttered by as usual, busy and bustling as time raced with them. Peter shifted his gaze, and he gasped as his eyes fell on something that was not normal.

It was a billboard of Nathan's portrait - his family in the background.

_'Land of the Petrellis - Uniting Humanity as One.'_

Peter jumped from his bed, and his nose pressed against the glass. Clearly, he felt there was something off about the banner. Even their clothes were odd, looking more like royalty garb than a casual suit and tie. Of all of them, Nathan's clothes were the most prestigious, and a long velveteen red cape fell regally over his shoulders, clipped together by a large, golden amulet. His smile was large - inviting, yet cloaked in untouchable mystery.

"Every time I see that face, I want to pinch his cheeks to see if there's plastic inside," a feminine voice called behind him.

Peter turned quickly around, meeting Rena's eyes. "Rena Slade!"

The woman chuckled lightly. "I'm glad someone in this world remembers me." Her eyes looked tired, and Peter noticed she did not look at rest. Though by her ghostly features, he was sure she was not completely whole.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"I _am_ dead, Peter Petrelli. However, you gained my powers and now I'm trapped in you subconscious. In order to access the powers you need me, right?" She walked over toward him, following his gaze out the window.

"I never knew you'd create such a fantastic world, Peter." She turned to him with a gentle smile. "You have a large heart, Peter. Almost everyone you've encountered is happy here. You even made people who Sylar killed happy by giving them a second life."

"I... I did that?" Peter stuttered. Rena nodded, still smiling. Peter pursed his lips and scrunched his brow in confusion. Something soon dawned on him. "So I changed Claire to not be my niece?"

Rena nodded once and continued to stare at the Petrelli banner proudly displayed above the city. "Among other things. And you used these powers to an incredible extent. I've never been able to create new worlds before."

Peter's mouth dropped open, and he was unable to completely process the information. 'So that's why the world felt so strange.' And his instincts had been correct all along. The world _had_ changed, but he remembered it how it used to be. He remembered when it was real and Claire was still his niece.

"How did I do this, Rena?" Peter asked her, and she turned to face him. She cocked her head slightly and peered at him, her eyes reaching through his spirit.

"You already know that my powers can shift reality, but you must know they can also change our entire world. This is why they would be so dangerous in Sylar's hands."

Peter felt floored, and he finally understood the initial dangers her powers had represented.

How could one person change the world to their liking? Peter didn't know how, but he had already accomplished such a feat. And the world was changed considerably, and Peter had done it all without fully understanding the ramifications of Rena's powers.

"I changed the world, and now I have to find out why I changed it and what I can do to turn it right again," Peter said resolutely. Rena let out a raspy chuckle beside him.

"Peter, are you sure you really want to change it back?"

The memory of Claire's touch flooded his mind, and light filled inside him when she confessed to him about her happiness. And whether or not it was right to change their relationship, Peter wondered if he could live with himself if he took that gift away from her.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Thank you Karathephantom for the beta job!

Petrelli Land

Chapter Three

Peter and Rena stood motionless, staring out his bedroom window, stuck in an aching silence. Entranced by the surreal billboard in front of him, Peter tried desperately to think of a world where such a display was possible.

"I can't believe I changed the whole world," Peter said softly, turning to her. "What kind of powers are these?" His voice rang of frustration and confusion. "What kind of God gives someone such powers?" He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing dejectedly. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. What did you do with you powers, Rena? Did you help people?"

Rena's lips tightened and she turned her gaze away from him and looked to the gray washed sky. "I will admit, Peter, that I never had your noble sense when using my powers."

Peter furrowed his brow as she continued, "I gained my powers when I was in high school. Of course, I was raised on the poor side of Los Angeles, just on the fringe of Compton. I grew up in fear, being a young black woman and trying to avoid the rampant gang wars and violence that stirred within my neighbors and peers." Her eyes watered with residual memories. "If anything, when I realized my powers, I used them only selfishly to keep me alive and away from danger. And as I used them more, the only way I did know how to use them was through my own selfish desires."

"But Rena, you had no choice," Peter stated emphatically.

Rena chuckled, her wrinkled face lighting up with a tender smile. "Of course, you would think so, Peter Petrelli." Her eyes were shining. "But there were many things I did with my powers that I regret."

Peter turned away, his eyes hardening. "I know how that is. I made a lot of mistakes too."

Rena made a light noise of affirmation, and she put her hand on Peter's arm soothingly. "I do know this, Peter. What you've done with these powers is something I could never accomplish." She dropped her arm and placed her hand on the glass of the window. She watched in wonder at the Petrelli billboard and smiled. "I struggled a lot and even before my death, I still didn't have a full grasp of my powers. I wish I could have been stronger, like you, and taken Sylar down with one thought."

"We saw you struggle, Rena, but in no way did I think your powers were limited." Peter eyed her curiously. "You couldn't have helped it anyway. Sylar is very powerful."

"You don't have to comfort me, Peter," Rena said jubilantly. She lifted her chin to him. "I can live with my regrets."

"It's not about comfort, Rena. It's about truth. Look, I've faced Sylar and failed, just as so many others with abilities have too." Peter looked away, crossing his arms and watching the people bustle on the streets below. "I never knew he could be stopped with just one thought. It's incredible."

"Well," Rena said, moving away from the window to face him. "Now you have a different problem. You have to figure out if you want to live in this new world or change it back."

Peter frowned. "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right." Rena gave his arm a motherly pat. "I don't know if I can live in a world in which I know deep inside is not right."

Rena cocked her head at him. "How do you know it's not as right as any of the others? Can you fathom that maybe there are more than one possible world out there?"

Peter gaped at her, not sure of her direction. She chuckled.

"Listen, that's what you have to figure out about my powers. When you see what they have done to the ones you care about, then come back to me and tell me if this world is any less real than the one you already know."

Peter nodded, but he looked away from her, focusing sternly the floor. Thoughts were abuzz inside his brain, and he started to take in the message of Rena's words. His thoughts immediately went back to Claire, and the squeeze in his heart suddenly returned. Soon, he heard a light knock on his door, and he looked up in surprise. Glancing to his right, he realized Rena was gone.

The knocking continued, and Peter finally answered. "Come in!" Though, his voice was choked with emotion and confusion on Rena's sudden disappearance. Claire walked timidly through the door, instantly reading his emotions.

"Peter, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Peter looked away, nodding lightly and pacing the room. "I'm still… confused about everything." He shot her an expectant look. "Did you call Nathan?"

Claire nodded, and Peter noticed some light returned in her eyes. He hoped that she picked up on his emotions to be more cooperative with her. He only wished he could still accept her as his fiancée, not his niece, in this new world.

Claire played with the ends of her sleeves nervously, and he couldn't help but inwardly warm to the sight. 'She always does that when she's worried.' The intimate thought was comforting and hardly felt as strange as he feared.

"Yeah. He's in Japan right now talking to the Prime Minister. He says he'll come right home, but won't make it for dinner." She lifted her eyes to him, gauging his reaction. "He should be here by dessert."

"He's going to catch a flight from Japan tonight? How …?"

"Peter, Nathan doesn't fly in planes anymore," Claire said, a little irritated he'd forgotten. Her green eyes were clear and unwavering. "He flies all on his own to his meetings."

"_What_?" Peter hollered, and Claire flinched at his tone. "How? Doesn't someone see him? Does he care about being spotted? What about the press?" Peter started to feel dizzy. If there was one thing he knew about his brother, it was that Nathan tried his absolute damndest to not use his power in public. If anything, Nathan wanted to deny his powers altogether.

"Peter, Nathan isn't like that anymore. Don't you remember?" Claire moved closer to him, and it was obvious she yearned for physical contact. Peter wasn't sure that'd be a good idea, so he moved back against the foot of the bed.

"I … The Nathan I know never wanted to use his powers. He'd sooner get rid of them than use them so casually," Peter intoned seriously.

"Well, he used to be like that, but after he used his powers to save the country, he'd been proclaimed a hero and has used them ever since."

"Saved the country?" Peter's mind boggled. What was going on? "Just how did he do that? Was it from the explosion?"

Claire shook her head. "Most people didn't know Nathan had anything to do with that. Peter, when you were slipping in and out of comas those couple of years, the world changed a lot. After the explosion, many people thought it was a terrorist attack; so much that they blamed it on the terrorists, and America was prepared to step up the conflict in the Middle East. Middle Eastern countries were so outraged from the accusation they dropped all alliances with the U.S. and banded together using weapons from Iran.

"When the first missile was hurled at New York, Nathan stepped up and deflected it all on his own. The country was so shocked and confused; he had to make a press conference. That's when Mohinder revealed his theory about special people. Soon after, many people all over the country who saw the press conference stepped up and revealed their abilities." She paused, concerned for Peter's surprised and dumbfounded face.

"Peter, your brother Nathan banded all of us together to protect our country. Soon after that, the world changed. It was crazy." Her voice lifted with hope, and he couldn't believe such words came out of Claire's mouth. "The election for presidency was coming up, and Angela urged him to run. He was given the ticket and won in another landslide." Claire smiled prettily. "And when Nathan became president, you woke up and your health finally started to improve."

Tears began running down her face, and she sobbed, trying to wipe them back with her long sleeves. Instinctively, Peter reached a hand out and caught her tears, wiping them away and comforting her with soothing words. "Shhh…. It's okay Claire. It's okay; you don't have to cry."

"But I can't stop crying, Peter!" She continued to whine. "I've told you this story so many times, and each time, you're just as surprised as the next."

Peter drew her into his arms, and she cried against his chest. "Shh… Claire, I have a feeling that you won't have to tell me this story anymore."

"Really?" Claire's eyes dazzled with hope. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." He laughed. "I just know I'm getting stronger."

Claire chuckled, the sounds of her laughter vibrating against his chest.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," she said, and lightly he pushed her away as she untangled from his arms. She sniffled and beamed at him. "Are you hungry? I made your favorite dish."

Peter arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what do you know of my favorite foods, Claire?"

"I know that even though you pride yourself at being Italian, you do have a weakness for my Southern cooking." She curled her lip, and Peter saw mischief in her eyes. She was flirting with him! She had never done that before, and Peter became jarred by it. He felt the blood already rushing to his cheeks.

In a bizarre way, Claire was good at it. She licked her lips, and Peter continued to quell his dirty thoughts – though, it was getting a bit harder than usual. The Claire in this world surely didn't act like his niece, and even though the Claire of his world did confess to him, this Claire was very open about her attractions.

Peter realized already that this world's Claire was going to be dangerous for him. He would be lying if he said he didn't have some feelings for Claire in his own reality that he'd successfully pushed to the background.

"Well?" Her alluring tone danced over his ears. "Are you hungry or not?"

Peter nodded, his expression sheepish, and he suddenly felt like a dope for being so easily flustered. "Lead the way, chef," he said good-naturedly, and Claire shot him one last esoteric glance before leading him into the kitchen.

Peter trailed behind her, trying to halt his eyes from trailing over her curvaceous form.

'If there's one thing I've already learned about this world, it's that Claire is a whole lot happier here not being my niece,' Peter thought.

And soon he guessed that granting Claire's wish was probably only the beginning of his problems.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Thank you to karathephantom for the beta job.

Petrelli Land 

Chapter Four

Peter poked idly at the remaining green beans on his plate, and Claire watched him with a pout as they finished their meal in silence.

"Your food's going to get cold," she said in a low voice, perking Peter up from his engrossing thoughts.

Peter blinked and looked at her, his face paling before he chomped on a string bean. He muffled, "Sorry."

Claire giggled. "Well, at least you ate most of it." Her laughter died, and Peter could feel her eyes on him. "So, you seem nervous about seeing Nathan."

"I am," Peter admitted readily. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I can't believe he's done all of this in such a short amount of time. He's some kind of world hero, and the whole time I've been sick."

"Not only that, but he's stopped civil wars in foreign countries. Once people with special abilities were publicly known, they became revered and those who had those abilities came into the forefront and started using their powers to promote peace." Claire looked to the side with a dreamy expression on her face. "It was amazing. I didn't have to hide who I was anymore; I could be myself." She turned and looked at Peter again, smiling. "And it was thanks to you and Nathan."

"Me?"

Claire cocked her head at him. "Well, yeah, if it wasn't for the explosion, we wouldn't be here today."

"And Nathan, he wasn't hurt from the explosion?" Peter asked.

"Well..." Her voice trailed off. "There was some minor plastic surgery, but he's okay now. My blood actually helped out a little too." Claire paused, and she reached a hand over and patted him on the arm soothingly. "Listen, you don't have to worry about Nathan. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. You'll get your memory back, and we'll all be here for you."

Peter turned away from her eyes, but he let her continue touching him. "Right," he said, but he knew in his heart something was nagging him. The world was not right enough for him. He had changed it, and even though everyone he ever cared about was happy, he was not. This world felt false to him because he had used Rena's powers to change it.

The fact that he altered reality so much made him sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, he heard a whoosh of air, and there was a loud thump outside the window on the balcony. Claire retracted her hand, and she got up from her seat, putting her fists on her hips. "Not again! Will he ever use the door like a normal person?"

"I heard that, you know," Nathan said, marching through the living room toward the kitchen. He stopped shortly in front of Claire, kissed her quickly on the cheek and went straight to Peter.

Peter could hardly muster the courage to look at him, but he couldn't resist. He met his brother's eyes, and then as his gaze scanned his ridiculous attire, he gaped.

"Good to see you're doing better," Nathan said, arms crossed. The velvet red cloak he was wearing bunched up in between his arms.

Peter's mouth opened, but he could not speak. Nathan rolled his eyes and turned to Claire. "So, what did he destroy this time?"

"Nothing," she said. "It's just that he doesn't remember anything beyond the rescue by the fisherman."

Nathan nodded, giving Peter a hard stare. He pursed his lips and sighed in exasperation. He grabbed the chair and took a seat opposite of him on the table. "Claire, get the dessert ready," he mentioned, still staring at Peter.

"So, we'll have to fill you in again on what's happened in the last couple of years." Nathan crossed his legs and let out a loud grunt.

He scowled. "Claire filled me in on the basics." Peter cocked one eyebrow at him. "So, you're president? A president who's open to the public about his abilities?"

Nathan shrugged like it was no big deal. "I remember Simone Deveaux once saying that we had to embrace our abilities and go public. At the time, I thought she was crazy for even suggesting it." Nathan stared at Peter hard, as memories of Simone flooded his senses. "After that terrorist attack, I went against my judgment and jumped to protect this country. I didn't care… My brother was always ill, and my wife was threatening to leave me. I had even started drinking more than usual. Ma was blaming me for not going according to Linderman's plan, but when those missiles fired…"

"You felt you had no choice. You had to step up and save people." Peter smiled at him, and Nathan returned with a nod. Peter's eyes lit up as he witnessed a brighter, cheerier Nathan before him. "I never pegged you as the one who would be the hero."

Claire set a plate of peach cobbler in front of him, and she moved to give one to Peter. Nathan continued to eye his brother with amusement. He took a bite, and gave Claire a murmur of approval. He wiped his mouth with the napkin before saying, "Well, you inspired me, Peter. You and Claire both did."

Claire moved behind Peter and put her hand on his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably under Nathan's gaze.

"Claire tells me you don't remember anything about the paternity test either," Nathan said bluntly.

Then, Peter slammed his fist on the table, rattling the forks against their plates. "I don't care about that right now. What I want to know is what the meaning of that billboard outside? For God's sake, Nathan! Don't tell me we're some kind of royalty here. Don't tell me that was what you wanted!" And it slipped out before Peter could hold back. Nathan and Claire surely didn't know about Rena's powers, so how could they know that Peter could grant them what they wanted? Peter looked away angrily and clenched his jaw.

Nathan glanced at Claire, who appeared distressed, and he sighed. "Pete, don't accuse me like that. I can't tell you that what happened with the world after the explosion is exactly what I wanted." Peter met his gaze again, and Nathan's eyes clouded with ferocity. "I saved America and exposed the world to people with special abilities. How could I have even guessed that it would turn out in our favor?"

And in a real world, Peter knew that it probably wouldn't have been favorable. In his world, full of prejudice and fear, what Nathan had done would have probably caused a lot of panic and alienation. However, since it was his powers that shifted reality to the desires of others, of course it had turned out well.

Peter didn't know what sickened him more: changing the world so that his niece could be his fiancé, or changing the world where people with special abilities were honored for being super-human, with his family at the highest point of that reverence.

"You need to tell me more, Nathan. I need to know everything that's happened."

Nathan sighed and scratched his healthy, full beard, and Peter wondered if it was covering up some of the scarring. His brother said, "I don't know if I could tell you everything in just one night, Pete."

Peter's hands balled up in a fist. "Then at least tell me about our family. Why the hell are we on a billboard?"

"Is that what has you so worked up?" And before Nathan could berate him, Peter glanced behind him and saw Claire shaking her head, putting a muzzle on Nathan's taunting. Nathan pursed his lips. "All right, if you must know, it's a bit of propaganda. It's nothing more than a reminder to who's in power."

"Who's in power?" Peter eyed him suspiciously.

Nathan waved a listless hand. "It's nothing to be concerned about. We've had some minor problems with underground rebellions who think they can exterminate people with special abilities."

"It's awful," Claire chimed in, clearing the dishes from the tables. "And to think after all we've done to help people."

"That's enough, Claire." The look on his face was fierce as she bustled out of the room and back into the kitchen. Nathan turned to Peter nonplussed, his face on the verge of a smile.

"So you use that poster as a means for intimidation?" Peter raged at him.

"No! Of course not," Nathan responded tersely. "Peter, there's a lot more you have to understand about the position we play as Petrellis. Other than the Nakumuras, the Sureshes, and the Reines, we're one of the most powerful families in the world. We can't help it if people have this royal perception of us." Peter's eyes widened as Nathan continued, trying to soothe his anger. "And we're also different, and some people have a hard time accepting those who are different. It's only natural those not quite evolved will harbor animosity." Nathan tapped his fingers on the table, giving Peter a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about. Like I said, the rebellions are minor."

"I don't like this idea of royalty and intimidation, Nathan. It seems wrong," Peter chastised.

Nathan sighed again. "Well, if I can't convince you, maybe you just need to hear more about what happened from the others."

"The others?"

Nathan grinned widely. "Our friends, Peter, all of those people who were there when Sylar was killed before the explosion."

Peter felt his mouth go dry. "Do you mean those people that fought at Kirby Plaza are all our friends?"

"Of course, Mohinder Suresh and Noah Bennet kept in contact with them after the explosion. They also helped take down the Company after I became president." Nathan grinned with satisfaction. "Now no one exists to exploit us or study us, Peter. We're on top, and we're in control of our lives now. As it should be."

Peter exhaled heavily, and he ran his fingers through his long locks of hair. For some reason, he just couldn't digest everything Nathan was saying. The world seemed odd, and here they were, free and open to live their lives as they wanted, with no cause for fear or isolation. Their kind was free, and they were resting on top of the world.

Was this the kind of world Nathan truly wanted? Peter shuddered.

"Well," Nathan said. "Say something, Pete." Claire returned to the dining room, holding a fresh bottle of wine. Nathan thanked her, his voice smooth and alluring. Claire giggled at his joke, and suddenly, their voices became muted, and all Peter could hear was his own heartbeat.

"This is…" He couldn't even speak.

"Peter, are you alright?" Claire asked him, and he looked at her with a strange expression. Nathan sipped wine and peered at him with indifference.

"Don't coddle him, Claire. It's just memory loss. It'll all come back to him eventually." Nathan paused and saw Peter give him a sour look. "Are you starting to remember? This is the way the world is, and it couldn't be better for us. I'm a little annoyed you'd actually find fault with it."

Peter gripped the end of the table, ready to snap, yet he managed to calm himself down. 'What the hell kind of world did I create?' Peter bemoaned inwardly.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Nathan spoke to him one last time before heading toward the balcony window. "Get some rest, Peter, and think about what I said some more because you're going to have to get used to it." He paused, and smoothed out the wrinkles in his velvet cloak.

Finally, he said, "It's not like you can change the world if you don't like it; am I right?" And Peter could hear Nathan's laughter echoing throughout the clear New York skies.

TBC…


	6. Chapter Five

AN: Now that NaNoWriMo is over, I can update this fic! Thank you to karathephantom for the beta job.

Petrelli Land

Chapter Five

Peter's eyes blinked open as sunlight warmed his face. He felt a light pat on his shoulder, and he craned his neck upward to see Claire smiling at him. The morning light from the window created a glow around her, and for a moment, Peter felt mystified.

"Time to get up. You can't sleep all day, right?" Claire joked, and Peter sniffed. She had already started cooking breakfast, and the smell of hotcakes, eggs and sausage filled their apartment suite. Claire continued, "Besides, Nathan called this morning with a favor." That got Peter's attention, and he raised a curious eyebrow. "Now don't worry. I just made a phone call to some friends." Her face turned sympathetic. "I'm hoping they can help you regain your memory. Maybe you can understand just how much you've missed, and how much the world is better off since you exploded."

Peter nodded, feeling energy rush into him. He stood up, and automatically moved toward the kitchen. He picked up a sausage link and chomped on it. He turned to Claire. "So who's coming?"

Claire smiled, yet there was something strange in the way she looked at him. With tight lips she answered, "Isaac and Simone are coming over for lunch. I called, and they said they'd be happy to talk to you."

The half-chewed sausage fell out of Peter's mouth. Did he just hear her correctly? Isaac and Simone? He could feel the blood fall from his face. 'They're supposed to be dead. How are they --?'

Peter couldn't contain the shock he felt. "How are they?" Then, he became angry. "I saw Simone die! I held her in my arms as she took her last breath, and now you're telling me they're alive? And Isaac, didn't Sylar cut open his head? Nathan had told me he was dead!"

Claire frowned. "I'm sorry, Peter, but some things are different. You'll see when they get here." Claire turned away from him and started setting the table. "Do you mind if we eat at the table or would you rather sit on the couch?"

Peter shook his head, and he picked up the orange juice and napkin dispenser and put it on the table. She watched him as he became distant, stewing in anger and curiosity that his once-dead friends were now alive and well and coming over for lunch.

'Simone is alive, and so is Isaac, but I don't understand it at all. It doesn't make sense.' He halted his thoughts, contemplating and trying to avoid Claire's worried face. When they sat down to eat, he finished his breakfast in silence, stewing over her words and the events to come.

'Did I do this? Did I change things so they could be alive?' he thought, wondering if this was more evidence of his powers. If anything, it only proved how dangerous they were, and Rena was right to want Sylar not to get his hands on them. It was almost as if Peter could paint anything he wanted on a canvas and things would come alive, explained away with some change in reality.

And for the rest of the morning he felt like he was in a daze. Claire figured it was useless to talk to him, and as he sat and waited on the balcony, she kept herself busy around the house until lunchtime.

With every minute that passed, Peter's mind began forming question upon question, and he wanted more than ever to see Isaac and Simone. He felt a pang of discomfort in his chest, and his heart beat faster at the mere thought of Simone.

More than anything, he wanted to see her alive again, smiling and breathing like before. He felt selfish, but he'd give anything to hold her again. He glanced at Claire, who was mixing tuna salad for lunch. Peter's expression fell, and he oddly felt guilty. He could never share with Claire that when woke up, the first person he thought of was Simone, and that he missed her terribly. Seeing her today only added kindling to the fire.

--

"In case you don't remember, Isaac and Simone are together," Claire informed him flatly, putting the finishing touches on the dinner table before their guests arrived. She turned around and crossed her arms. There was fire gleaming in her eyes. Peter could tell she was jealous. Of course, she would know that before he woke up and lost his memories, Simone had been the last person he was with - the last woman he'd been in love with.

And now that he knew she was alive, Claire was obviously unnerved. He could only imagine what conversations they had before about Simone when he started seeing Claire.

He swallowed uncomfortably and nodded. "I hope this talk isn't about that," Peter said truthfully, although he wouldn't deny that a side of him hadn't been curious, if not hopeful of reconciling with a revived Simone. "I just want to find some answers."

Claire looked to the floor and uncrossed her arms. She still seemed troubled. "I want that too, more than anything." She gave him a pained look. "I just want you to remember me again, Peter."

Peter sighed heavily. He knew this subject about he and Claire would come up again. Hell, the idea had been attacking his brain over and over again since he'd woken up this morning. Just how was he really supposed to feel about Claire in a world where she's suddenly no longer his niece but the girl he's going to marry? It felt odd, almost creepy, and he just couldn't shake the unease.

Before he could further dispel the thoughts from his head, the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the suite.

"I'll get it," Claire said a bit too tersely, turning toward the door. He heard her add, "Could you please check the chicken. It was five minutes from being done."

Automatically, Peter did as he was told, but his curiosity got the better of him. He took a quick peek at the food and then quickly turned toward the living room, confirming that the food had a few minutes left before it was done. Frantically, he looked for Simone, but Isaac was the first to walk through the door. Quickly, the painter grinned and held out his hand.

"Peter, my man!" Isaac said jubilantly, drawing Peter into a half embrace. He looked into Peter's face, and he no longer could see the remorse and distaste the man had held for him since the last time he'd seen him. Instead, Isaac looked happy, treating them like they were old friends. Isaac said softly, "Uh... we heard from Nathan you lost your memory again." Isaac clamped a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll get it back again. You always do." Isaac's confidence was jarring. He'd never heard the painter sound so optimistic.

"Um... yeah, thanks. I hope so," Peter returned, swallowing hard. He gave Isaac a good look. The painter he had once known as a strung out junkie had cleaned himself up. He pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail, and he wore a clean white shirt under his open tan dress shirt. He also wore a clean pair of khakis without a speck of paint in sight. He smelled of a stark aftershave that masked the permanent smell of media and oil.

The buzzer in the kitchen went off, breaking Peter from his daze. He moved on his heel, but Claire was already rushing past him to grab the food. When he turned around, Simone was there - alive and well just as he was told.

He stifled back a gasp, but he could feel his eyes go wide as he met hers. She looked slightly different, and her skin was warm and full of life. Her hair was cut short to her cheeks, but her eyes and smile were the same, just as bright and exotic. She wore a subtle pewter one-piece dress, and her arms and neck were adorned with glittering silver jewelry. She was beautiful, just as Peter remembered her. He smiled.

Simone offered her hand. "Peter, so good to see you again. I'm glad to hear you're doing well." Peter continued to stare, which caused the air to thicken uncomfortably. Claire cleared her throat behind him.

"Uh, hi, Simone," was all he could say, and Isaac chuckled next to her, slowly putting an arm around her, signaling his fortified claim. Peter briefly ignored him, gushing. "You look amazing, Simone."

Simone let go of his hand, and Peter watched her throw an uncomfortable glance toward Claire. Peter could feel her seething behind him. He tried not to let it bother him, but it didn't. His heart fell when he turned around and saw her distressed face. She looked away from him, glaring at the stain on her shirt from the food. She bit her lip and then walked toward the bedroom. He caught her errant thought on the surface, "I always look so frumpy compared to her." And Peter knew he'd have to make it up to her later. Somehow, in which he was comfortable.

"So uh, let's get started on dinner, and then maybe we can work on your memory," Simone said, taking charge. Claire appeared again in minutes, now wearing a bright rose-colored shirt. Her cheeks flushed as Peter took notice of her, and she frowned and took her seat next to him at the table.

Begrudgingly, Peter sat down next to her, trying very hard not to stare at Simone, but more importantly, trying not to hurt Claire any more than he'd already had. Niece or not, he did care about her and never wanted to hurt her.

"So," he said, turning to both Isaac and Simone who had started eating. Peter's plate was sparse with food, and he didn't really care about it at the moment. "Tell me how you two are still alive?"

Simone and Isaac looked at each other in amusement.

--

The food was cold now, but most of it, thanks to Isaac, was gone. Peter still didn't have the appetite, but instead he devoured every detail Isaac and Simone had told him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, man. I was surprised myself. I never thought you'd come back to save me," Isaac said, taking a sip of the wine Claire had poured them. He grinned at Peter. "But that smack down you gave Sylar before he did me in was bad-ass." He paused before continuing, reminiscing the event. "I thought you were going to kill him, but I knew that's not your way. Besides, that guy is like a cockroach. I'm just glad Hiro finished him in the end at Kirby Plaza."

Peter eyes went wide. "Amazing. I sort of remember it like that. I just don't remember saving you, or you." He turned to Simone.

"Well, you had to go back in time to do both, so I'm wondering if that's why your memory is so hazy," Simone answered. She shook her head. "I'll never understand these super powers. I'm just glad when they became public the world reacted to them with open arms."

"I find that amazing as well," Peter said with relief. He glanced out the window pensively and added, "The world I remember was so unstable, and there was so much fear. I never would have imagined any one would have accepted us back then."

Claire lightly patted his hand, and he suddenly felt soothed by her warmth. He turned his head to her, meeting her gaze. She seemed less depressed, and Peter supposed she was glad he was starting to get back some of the details he was missing.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything will come back, and hopefully, it'll be the last time you lose your memory." She smiled sadly. "One day you'll recover from this. I know it's been hard, Peter."

Peter instinctively put his hand over hers. Their eyes locked, and suddenly, it felt like Isaac and Simone were no longer in the room with them. Peter's empathic powers felt like they were working at full blast and he felt Claire's compassion rush into his body. He smiled. "It'll be okay now. I have a feeling this is the last time. I'm… feeling stronger, Claire."

His words seemed to reassure her, and suddenly, the atmosphere between the four of them relaxed more than ever before. They finished the wine and filled in Peter with smallest stories he might have forgotten to pass the time.

The late afternoon snuck up on them, and when Simone and Isaac bid their goodbyes, their suite seemed too quiet.

Peter turned to Claire, and she hugged herself, watching his next move in anticipation.

"Did you… like seeing Isaac and Simone again?" Claire asked nervously.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I still can't believe it," he said, looking at the floor smiling, "but I'm glad that I managed to save them. They seem happy now."

Claire was silent for a moment, but her gaze on him was intense. She finally whispered, "Yes. Yes, they are."

Peter began helping her clean up the table, and they kept looking at each other with awkward glances. Peter tried to peek into Claire's mind several times, but she successfully held up a wall over her thoughts. She probably knew he'd try to poke into her mind. He gathered her thoughts were probably something she thought would upset him.

The more Peter thought about it, the more he realized that had been considerate of her at least. He'd been through enough surprises lately already, and their relationship had been difficult to digest.

He put the last plate in the dishwasher and closed the door.

"Listen, I'm going to go for a night flight. I need to think about some things," he said. He saw her nod. "Don't wait up for me. Take the bed this time, though. I can stay on the couch."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be, so you might as well."

Claire nodded, trying to immerse herself in the mindless task of starting the dishwasher. Before he could walk toward the balcony, she turned to him.

"Peter!" He turned around to face her. "I just wanted to say I…" She paused awkwardly. "Don't forget a jacket."

He rewarded her with a lazy smile. "Right."

And as he took off, he saw her from the corner of his eye, watching him as he flew away into the New York night skies.

--

When Peter returned, Rena was waiting for him on the balcony. She had her hands clasped in front of her, and she appeared calm.

"It's not so bad, right?" she asked him smiling. Her white teeth were a stark contrast against her skin.

Peter landed, and then he leaned against the banister and sighed. "It's just strange. And I feel like such an ass in there with Claire," he said, keeping his voice low. He didn't know if she was still up. He supposed she couldn't see Rena either, and she'd just think her was insane if she caught him chatting to ghosts outside.

Rena stepped forward, looking ahead at the sky. "I don't mean to offend, but your situation with Claire is not something you should worry about."

Peter looked at her curiously. Her statement seemed so loaded, and he knew there was more.

"Peter, there are consequences in changing reality in as much as there is changing time. The fabric of time and space is delicate. What you did unconsciously might have seemed for the best in some aspects, but the universe is built on balance, so where you find the positive, underneath there must be a negative."

"What does that mean though?" Peter became frustrated. Rena eyed him sternly.

"Not everyone whose lives you touched is going to be happy with their changes. I'm just warning you. You need to be careful. While saving Isaac and Simone are good, there are moral complications from tearing away their deaths from the hands of fate." She paused and she titled her head. Her expression was very motherly, "Peter, please just think about one thing. Is it better to make people happy or to do what is right?"

Peter furrowed his brow, glancing inside the house. He thought of Claire. "I think I'm starting to understand. If I saved someone and changed their lives when their deaths meant to influence something else, then that means whatever was influenced would be changed as well." He rubbed his hands on his forehead. "This is… just crazy. Sometimes, I wish I never had these powers."

"But you do now, and you must realize they are not without their limitations." Rena patted his arm. "I must go because Claire is starting to wake. I just want you to think about that. When you wake up every day and meet your friends from that battle at Kirby Plaza, not everyone is going to get the greatest gift from your powers."

Peter's jaw clenched. He looked ahead to the sky and felt Rena's presence disappear next to him. In minutes, he heard light footsteps behind him. Claire leaned against the doorframe, and he turned around, noticing she was wearing her long white night gown. Idly, Peter thought it was pretty, and she looked almost ghost-like herself. She rubbed her arms from the cold.

"You're back."

"Yeah, I did less thinking than I thought I would." He watched her as she began to walk over to him. She rested her elbows on the banister as he did. She sighed as she looked ahead.

"I did some thinking too, Peter," she said frowning. "I realize I've been terrible to you lately. I know I've been selfish. I should be more understanding of your situation and not demand you remember me. I know… it'll take time."

Peter watched a breeze move her hair around, and a strand fell over her face. Unconsciously, he reached his hand in and moved it gently from her eyes. He pulled his hand away slowly, and he realized just what he did and how she must have felt about it. He knew one thing. Things were certainly different between them since the time at Kirby Plaza.

Or were they?

"Tell me, Claire, when we found out Meredith lied about the paternity of your father, did we… get together right away?" Peter asked bravely.

Claire pouted. "Of course not. I mean, it didn't happen that long after, but there was a period of time where I didn't see you, especially when you were so erratically ill. You were upset most of the time, and you argued with Nathan a lot. Later you told me you needed some time away from me to think, so I stopped visiting for awhile. I think you were really hurt, especially since there are a lot of secrets in the Petrelli family. But eventually you came around, and we continued to be close friends. Then, things started happening…" She sighed, resting her chin on her fists.

"And how did you feel?"

"Weird, but relieved," she admitted. "I always felt really strange about liking you so much in the beginning and then finding out those feelings could only stay platonic. It was frustrating," she said. She turned to him with a soft smile. "You were my hero. How was I supposed to feel?"

Peter let out a small chuckle. He moved closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Claire, just give me some time, and I promise it'll be okay." She nodded lightly, rolling her eyes, humoring him. "It'll be the last time we start over."

The silent air began to warm between them, and Claire headed back into the suite. She stopped and told him, "You better get some sleep."

Peter watched her as she disappeared inside. Thoughts jumbled in his head, and he thought of Rena's warning despite the amazing things he was finding out about his new power.

And no matter how cautious he tried to be about the consequences of Rena's power, he was quickly starting to get comfortable in this new world.


	7. Chapter Six

AN: Thanks to karathephantom for the beta job.

--

Petrelli Land

Chapter Six

Dr. Mohinder Suresh was next in line of friends that would help him regain his memory. Peter, on one hand, would be very glad to see Mohinder, yet he felt anxious and was tempted to reveal his situation with Rena in order to gain the doctor's impartial advice. After some consideration, Peter had finally decided to keep Rena's secret to himself and let things remain as they were until he could find a better time to approach Mohinder about it.

He didn't know when that 'better time' would be, though. He had tossed and turned most of the early morning, trying to get some smidgen of sleep in spite of the thoughts of Claire that continued to plague him.

And when he woke up, he caught her humming and puttering around in the kitchen in a thin, short nightgown, which seemed to touch upon the very feelings he was trying to avoid. Against his better judgment, he rose from the couch and stared at her for several minutes, only to feel very perverted when she caught him and rewarded him with an innocent smile.

He was grateful when she told him Mohinder had called and had agreed for a late continental-type brunch in their suite. Peter hurriedly retreated to the bathroom, putting the shower on ice cold.

After his shower, he spent a majority of the late morning mulling over his thoughts, trying to focus on what Rena could have possibly meant when she warned him about the negative effects that would balance out the positive outcomes of this world. Of course, he could only think of the worst, and his thoughts played back to when Nathan had brushed off his propaganda as a status symbol, not intimidation. He feared the unseen dangers that would come with that attitude.

Thusly, he kept the rest of his thoughts at bay, urging him to accept his situation with Claire. If he gave in and realized her as his fiancée, he couldn't bring himself to predict the complications with having to change her back as his niece if he had to return this world to its original state.

He grunted audibly, getting up from the bed and throwing a shirt on. Time had passed, and he heard the doorbell ring within their suite.

'Here I go again,' he thought anxiously, wondering how commonplace these visits from his friends were going to be.

--

When Mohinder sat down opposite from him at the kitchen table, Peter immediately picked up on the geneticist's emotions, and he had never felt such warmth and balance from the man before. The doctor smiled at him, his eyes lighting with anticipation. He seemed readily excited to tell Peter these stories all over again.

"Peter, where shall we begin? It's good to see you again, might I add. You're lucky to catch me though. I was off to a flight to India to check on my cousin Rajya and how the family was holding up with their new elevated status." Mohinder sipped his chai tea that Claire had set before him, and Peter watched him curiously.

"Elevated status?" Peter seemed confused. "Do you mean to tell me your family has become prominent in India since Nathan's outing too?"

Mohinder laughed. "Well, it's not like one incident could change the caste system. No, no, we're more of a figurehead than anything. I've expanded my research in various parts of the world, and India is one of the strongholds. I've done significant good in the field, helping people come to terms with their powers and setting up delegation to support these people." Peter felt impressed, which Mohinder picked up on. "As the idea of evolved humans becomes more widely accepted, people are reaching out for answers and looking for ways to harness and control their abilities."

Peter harrumphed, unconvinced. "You really can't tell me everything is unicorns and rainbows, doctor. I'm guessing that not all people are happy with this new evolutionary discovery."

Mohinder pursed his lips, putting his mug of tea onto the table. The look in his eyes indicated Peter was right.

"Well, you could say that. But there's a lot more progressives that outnumber people who can't let go of the past. It's been a trial, and I'm sure your brother likes to sugar coat the reality."

"He basically brushes it off, Mohinder. He wouldn't even tell me more about these resistance groups that are springing up everywhere. He wouldn't let Claire tell me, but I know there's something more than he's letting on," Peter said.

Mohinder sighed. "Well, the world isn't perfect, even though most of it has appeared understanding of these special abilities. You're right; some people have held onto the past and refused accept people with abilities." Peter watched as Mohinder's once peaceful expression scrunched in frustration. "It hasn't been easy appealing to them, and there have been some skirmishes around the world, but mostly it's the fear that we cannot change. People who are not special fear that they'll be taken advantage of by someone, say, who can walk through walls or listen to their thoughts.

"That's why Nathan, myself, and the Nakamura family, among others, have set up this network throughout the world to keep the peace and monitor those who would use their abilities for the wrong purposes. The majority of America may see Nathan as the hero he is, but it is taking longer for the whole world to adjust." He paused, and he gave Peter a hopeful smile. "I'm confident that we can achieve a sense of semblance in due time, if we keep working hard to support those with abilities and not forget about those without. And now that your health is improving, I'm confident more than ever."

"Me? Why me?" Peter asked, becoming confused again. He dreaded what Nathan may have told the world about him and his abilities.

"According all the data I've collected on every known Special out there, you're the most powerful, Peter. You ability to mimic and store other abilities does not compare with anyone else's. Your reputation of being a gentle, kind person also helps your case, and even while being too ill to be in the limelight, Nathan has used your name to dispel the fear in people about Specials."

"I don't get how someone as powerful as you say I am can dispel fear. That seems… audacious," Peter commented. He couldn't figure out Mohinder's meaning.

"Well," the geneticist spoke smiling, "in the past, America has prided itself on its powerful standing in the world. Having you on their side only boosters that hope."

"Great, I'm a real, living Superman," Peter replied sarcastically.

"Try not to be so cynical on the matter, Peter," Mohinder reassured, and it sounded odd coming from him. Peter remembered at time when cynicism and doubt fueled a lot of the doctor's past actions. "I have faith we can bring people into a new era of humanity."

Peter could only reluctantly agree, yet he still had a bad taste in his mouth. Rena's words of a balanced positive and negative world weighed heavily on his brain, washing out the optimism of Mohinder's words.

--

Mohinder stepped into his New York office, laying his coat over a chair.

"Welcome back, doctor. I thought you'd be on your way to Delhi by now," said a male voice behind him. Mohinder turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Gabriel. I wasn't sure if you'd be here. Yes, I had something come up for me. I'll be staying here for a little while," Mohinder explained.

Gabriel rose from his chair, setting his glasses aside. Mohinder caught a flash of unease on his face. "Oh? Is something wrong, doctor?"

Mohinder warmed genuinely from Gabriel's concern. "Nothing serious. Peter Petrelli is having problems with his amnesia again. It's the strangest thing." He tapped a finger to his chin. "It's almost as if his memory goes into hiccups, and he starts from square one at the time when he was rescued."

Gabriel watched him in silence. Mohinder continued, "Well, in any case, I should probably stay until he regains his memory completely. Maybe I can figure out some way to stop it from happening again."

Gabriel nodded, and Mohinder suddenly felt detached from his most trusted assistant. Gabriel looked tired, he thought, and he felt guilty for pulling him into his own personal problems. He didn't want to overextend Gabriel's abilities for his own friend. He'd find more valuable use for his skills with the more usual matters of special abilities.

"I'm sure you'll be able to help Peter, and if you need assistance, I'm always here," Gabriel said. Mohinder patted him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Thanks, Gabriel. I mean it." He turned to his desk and detached his portable hard drive from his personal computer. "I just came to pick up my things. I'm going to do a little reading on Peter's file before bed."

"Don't let your dedication get ahead of your need for sleep, Dr. Suresh," Gabriel wagged a finger at him playfully. Mohinder gave him a nervous smile. Awkward silence slid between them again, and then Mohinder stopped as he was about to exit the door. He looked back at Gabriel.

"I understand if you're busy, but ah…" Mohinder's voice seemed to get lower. Gabriel's expression turned inquisitive yet patient with Mohinder's usual hesitance. Mohinder felt like some stupid school boy, but nonetheless, he forced himself to make his thoughts known. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Gabriel's wide smile put Mohinder at ease. "Just let me finish these reports on that boy from Costa Verde, and then I'll come right over. I'll stop by that late-night tea shop on the way."

Mohinder nodded, and he could feel his pulse racing as he felt trapped by Gabriel's gaze. He smiled lightly and turned through the doorway. "I'll see you then," he finally said, disappearing down the lab's hallway.

--

There was nothing that Sylar delighted in more than playing Mohinder Suresh for a fool. He didn't know how it happened, but one day he woke up in a world where his name was a shadowy villain beaten over by the heroic exploits of Hiro Nakamura and Nathan Petrelli. The name Gabriel Gray, however, was somehow untainted and unknown. It was as if the evidence that linked the two never existed, and he was given a new life.

However, he couldn't be completely overjoyed with that knowledge. His rebirth had come with a price. He was living the life of a docile watchmaker turned research assistant. His powers of intuitive aptitude were used for tepid purposes of promoting the good of all, and not for the potential he intended.

And when Sylar woke up as docile Gabriel Gray, he realized that all of his powers that he'd rightfully gained were gone.

He was powerless despite his original gift, and all that was left was the chance to start his path over again.

In the grand scheme of things, the reality was more of a nuisance than a significant setback. He could take those powers all over again if he wanted too. Or he could choose the path of someone who was barely special, yet comfortable in their mode of life.

The second option was vile, he concluded, and did not fit his fate whatsoever.

He could deal with this glaring nuisance without problem, yet it was the nature by which he came to be in this position that angered him.

"Peter Petrelli," he said to himself, thinking of Mohinder's words. His memories of a distant, different world flooded to the surface. He smiled approvingly, yet still strongly held contempt for the man. "I see you've used the old woman's powers."

Sylar did not appreciate the picture that Peter Petrelli had painted him in. What good was it? He was a nobody and a lapdog to the whims of Dr. Suresh. For the life of him he could not see the purpose of altering reality for him to suit the needs of Dr. Suresh, and playing him like some doll only incensed him more.

Peter Petrelli had no right to do this to him. And by some strange beat of fate, he had come to this world with his memories intact and unaltered.

Sylar wouldn't let Peter Petrelli or any of these 'specials' live comfortably in this joke of a world.

No one should have that power – except, maybe nobody but him.

He looked out the window, glaring at the billboard that sensationalized the heroic and kind Petrelli family. His maniacal smile turned into a frown of scorn.

What kind of world was this? He laughed and said, "What a waste."

Sylar could have done much more with those powers, and it made him sick to be stuck here in a world created solely by the whimsical buffoonery of Peter Petrelli.

He knew one thing was for certain, though. This fairytale concocted by Saint Peter had to end, and he would be the one to do it – in time.

Sylar shut the blinds to the window and sat back in his chair. It was time to make plans.

--

"No fair!" Peter yelled, and Claire fell back on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Peter, just admit it, LOL is not a word. You can't use that in Scrabble!" Claire laughed again. Peter appeared defeated.

"How can I make a word with a bunch of Qs, Fs and Zs? Last time I checked, Fozq wasn't a word either."

Claire burst into laughter again. "So are you admitting defeat?"

Peter sighed. "I can't do anything else. You've blown me out of the water. And now that you mention it, how does a former cheerleader know what the word 'dissimilate' means, let alone how to spell it?" He glared at her big awesome-sounding word that mocked him from the game board. He pouted.

"Well, if your memory wasn't always on the fritz, you would have remembered I went to Syracuse, and my major was…" She made a triumphant noise, "French, with a minor in Linguistics. I became a word machine during finals, and I've retained all of it." She flashed him a proud smile.

Peter huffed. "I would have pegged you more as a Communications major," he teased, and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Watch it, buster. Don't make me test those healing powers of yours with that big butcher knife on the counter," Claire said.

"Idle threats," he said, waving his hand listlessly. "You wouldn't be able to get a handle on it before I pushed you against the wall with my telekinesis."

Claire raised an eyebrow at him, and she put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Cocky are you now?"

Peter lifted his chin. "Not cocky; just right."

Claire shot him a fake smile. "Oh yeah?" Then, she jumped on him, sliding her fingers under his arms. He twisted under her grasp.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to shift from underneath her. She roughly poked under his arms pits, and his body jerked from her touch.

"Ha! The Great Peter Petrelli is ticklish!" She straddled him, fighting off his protests. The sounds of her giggling filtered throughout the house and became contagious.

"Hey! Stop! Ha..ha! Claire!" Peter shouted, but Claire had a good grip on him. He begged for her to stop, but she wouldn't give. He laughed hard and became so excited that he began to wheeze. "Stop… please, hehehe…"

"No! I'm going to tickle you either to death or until you remember us!" she said, laughing as Peter's excitement began to die. Suddenly, he fell still under her, and her attempts began to fail.

"Claire…" Her name came out soft and slow. His hands rested on her hips as she straddled him. "I…"

Before he could finish, she quickly moved off him back to her spot on the floor. She looked away with shame.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Claire said. "I didn't mean to force you. I was just…"

"Stop it," he chided, and his tone surprised her. He met her gaze and furrowed his brow. "I don't know how to say this, but… I'm starting to remember." It was sort of a lie, but the part that he was actually truthful about was that he was starting to accept this new world – and accept _them_.

"R – really?" she stuttered, searching his face for any doubt. He nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it with reassurance.

"Yeah, I… I still want to take things slow. I can regain my memories, but my feelings might need a little work. Will you… stay with me tonight?" Claire's eyes widened, and Peter's thoughts were steadfast.

Claire nodded slowly, and Peter stood up, helping her from the floor. He pulled her against him in a quiet embrace, and he closed his eyes as he took in her peaceful breathing.

"Let me just hold you tonight, nothing else," Peter whispered. He heard Claire gasp against his chest. "I just want to get used to feeling you…" He paused. "Again."

She walked with him to the bedroom, shutting the lights off behind them. When they settled together beneath the sheets, he felt her sigh comfortably against him. The beating of his heart began to slow, matching the rhythm hers.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, and soon he let go of all his residual doubts about her. As Claire began to lull to sleep in his arms, he realized he'd never felt anything so right before.

TBC…


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: I feel so terrible I haven't updated this fic in such a long time! There are a variety of reasons of course: the most important being my wedding, lack of inspiration, and a total revision of many of the chapters. I promise, however, to put out more regular updates, at least once a week or bi-weekly. Thank you for your patience!

Petrelli Land

Chapter Seven

Lazily, Peter rolled over in the bed, only to be met with a warm body next to him. Before he could react, his memory kicked in.

He had spent the night holding Claire in their bed – something they shared in this newly formed world made from Rena's borrowed powers. Amazingly enough for Peter, everything with Claire was starting to feel right.

She stirred next to him as he sat up on his side of the bed. He looked out the large window with sunlight peaking through the blinds. He yawned quietly and stared at the sun beams casting shadows and light on his legs. He soaked in the moment and didn't quite remember the last time he felt so content.

He felt her sit up in bed, and he turned around and the first thing he saw on her sleepy face was a wistful grin.

"Good morning," he said, tapping her nose with his finger. She giggled.

"Mmm…" she moaned with a light yawn. "I slept great last night." He caught a mischievous glint in her eye. "How about you?"

"Hrmm… really good," he answered with a sigh. "Good enough to not leave this bed." He settled back down into the bed and drew her into his arms. She snuggled contentedly against his chest and felt her nose rub against him. A curious pang of heat burst throughout his body.

He was getting addicted to the fact that holding Claire this close to him started to feel so good.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here with you, it pains me to tell you I have a big day prepared for us," she said, breaking loose from his intense hug. He met her joyful eyes and contagious smile. They stared at each other for a brief, hazy moment.

"So…" Peter said with some exasperation. "Who am I meeting today?"

"No one. It's just going to be me and you today." Her face beamed like the sunlight coming into the room. "Well, I would have you meet my real father and mother, but they're in England right now." She grinned at him when he cocked and eyebrow at her. "They prefer to work with Nathan and the others at a very discreet level."

"Oh?" His curiosity piqued.

Claire let out a small laugh. "Well, let's just say bio-dad isn't much of a people person. And Meredith isn't that much different either."

As she slid out of the bed and cast him a backward glance, Peter wondered about what she had in store for him.

--

Their serenity from the morning continued through breakfast as Claire told Peter told her stories about their first weeks as unrelated friends and adjusting to Nathan's rise in popularity.

"After you came out of your last coma, you were so jealous of him, but you took everything so well, even if you didn't always remember. You were so proud of him. I could tell," Claire said, eating her last bite of omelet. Peter laughed.

"I've always had some… jealousy toward my brother," he admitted. 'In this world and my own,' he thought. "But I love him, and I only want what's best." He met Claire's eyes, and she was just as proud of him.

"So," he said, breaking through the thick moment. He watched as she began to clear the table. "Where are we going to go to first?"

Claire turned around with their plates in her hand and smiled. "Well, I thought a nice walk around New York City would be fun. The fact that you don't remember your role in the influential super-powered Petrelli family gave me the idea that maybe you need to see just what this world is like."

"The world?" Peter asked. An anxious pulse stirred within his belly. Suddenly, he remembered how powerful his family was, and that he was just as revered. Getting lost in time with Claire had put those inadequate thoughts aside.

Claire's smile grew wider; she must have noticed the anxiety in Peter's expression. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry so much, Peter."

She turned around, and Peter felt his memory save the look on her face. His cheeks felt warm. When she smiled at him like that, he couldn't help but remember the first time he met her, and the impact the cheerleader from Odessa was making on his life.

"Come on, Peter," Claire said, putting the last of the dishes into the washer. She had the kitchen cleaned up fairly fast while he was lost in his daze. "Get dressed for warm weather." They both turned to the window and noticed the perfect, summer day.

--

Claire took Peter down the streets of Manhattan, and Peter immediately recognized his old stomping grounds. He considered asking Claire to take him to the Deveaux building, but he held back. She was in a good mood; he felt it only appropriate to let her have this day with him without stirring up old memories.

Instead, Claire took him to a park, and they settled in the benches need a cool fountain. Claire brought out a bag of breadcrumbs and laughed as pigeons began to hop up close to her.

Peter looked around, and his heart beat quickened when he noticed a few more signs.

"Meta-Human protection agency?" Peter turned his head to the right. "Meta-Human Law Services and Government Funding?" He turned to Claire astonished and perplexed.

"I know, isn't it weird? It's so out in the open. And it's so beneficial too." She frowned slightly before a sigh. "I never thought growing up thinking I was a freak that I could have a lawyer to protect my rights in an instant."

"Everyone is so serious about it." Peter paused. "But it's not the serious I would have given the world credit for."

"A lot of people are still pessimistic of course, but people with super abilities do so much good… it's hard for people to complain. The restructured Homeland Security keeps the peace and contains anyone abusing their powers almost instantly. If any people without abilities are harmed or endangered in anyway, the government cuts them a very big check."

"Hush money," he said quickly. Claire raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all. If anything, it's a peace of mind. Fear still exists, Peter." She smiled whimsically and fell into a comfortable daze. "We can only help those who don't understand. The world is changing. It's not just humans separated from animals anymore. Things are more… gray."

Peter nodded. It made sense, and in one perspective, the way the world worked with special people out in the open was almost too tame. It was like things were too good to be true.

"But there are rebellions," Peter countered.

"Yes," Claire agreed, not elaborating on the subject. He figured she was leaving that for Nathan to explain. "You can't please everyone, Peter. But look at how the world is working! Even foreign countries are finding peace that they've never had before."

"It's extraordinary," Peter said, still with a frown. He turned to Claire and took her hand in his. "I want you to tell me more about it."

Peter fell into her warm gaze, and he didn't know if he could break away and ever concentrate again. Claire leaned in closer to his face. He froze slightly, and when she stopped, he felt her forehead press against his.

She whispered. "First things first. I want to tell you about my father."

Peter's eyes widened. He nodded once, hesitantly.

"You already know him," Claire said slyly, as if this big secret was amusing to her. "It's amazing actually. You really never know people, do you?"

"Claire…" he said, urging her on. The suspense was killing him.

She met his eyes seriously. "Peter, when the Company was after my mother, someone was hiding her, and it wasn't Nathan Petrelli. It was someone from inside the Company who worked with my father, Noah Bennet."

Peter leaned back on the park bench. He swallowed a sharp draught of breath.

"While Meredith was hiding, she was still with Nathan. However, when he wasn't around, she was lonely and scared. She couldn't always count on Nathan. His mother was trying anything to keep him away. Meredith did have one person who wanted to protect her, who knew she was dangerous but felt something for her anyway." Claire paused. She was telling the story so placidly as if she'd told it a million times before. However, there was so much more emotion behind it that Peter couldn't help but feel for Meredith, even though he didn't really know her. "Peter, my father's partner was hiding Meredith. They rigged the fire that was supposed to kill us, me as a baby and my mom.

"Months before they planned this, they grew closer and my mother, though she still cared about Nathan, had a moment of weakness. She was so lonely, and Claude couldn't help but comfort her."

Peter sprung for the bench. "Claude… Claude _Reins_ is your bio father?" He was astounded. "That doesn't make sense. How could he even… But Nathan?"

"Listen, Peter, I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's why it's like this one in one hundredth chance that Nathan wasn't my father. Claude and Meredith were good friends, sure, but they didn't have time to really get to know each other. Claude had to be careful while he was working for the Company. They were monitoring him too." Claire sighed. "I guess that's how the Company got wind of Meredith anyway. He was spending too much time with her; he slipped up and somehow and revealed his location. Not too long after, he defected from the Company." She watched as Peter started to settle down, and he sat back down in the bench, his knees rubbing against hers. Claire put a comforting hand over his.

"This is so bizarre," Peter said with awe. His face scrunched with a weird expression. "I can't imagine Claude doing anything like that or getting close to anyone."

Claire laughed loudly. Peter shot her a look, but she didn't seem intimidated. "Well, I guess you're right. He doesn't like people very much. He's still like that actually. But he loves my mom for some reason. I guess they're kind of alike. My mom Meredith…" She chuckled a little. "She's just as bad as you with the peace in the world. She still thinks people are out to get her. That's why they both are hiding out in England. They have a little place in Wiltshire, quite close to Stonehenge. Meredith says it's very peaceful there."

Peter smiled lightly. "I guess…well, I'm glad that it worked out for them."

"Yeah, Nathan and Claude have an unusual relationship." She raised an eyebrow. "Claude seems to have a strange protective side toward you. He was always asking about your health when he'd call to ask about me. Nathan would get irritated with it honestly."

Peter laughed this time. "Now, _that_, I have to see to believe."

A long breath of silence fell between them, and Peter shifted on the chair leaning against it. Claire's fingers wrapped so perfectly with his.

"Thank goodness for one out of 100 percentages," Peter mused aloud. Claire made an affirming noise beside him. However, Peter knew it really wasn't about luck in this case. This was all the shift of reality that he had done to grant people's desires. It was Rena's powers, not Fate.

And by that, he was starting to wonder the difference between the two: something as abstract as fate versus borrowed powers from a reality shifter. His head started to hurt even thinking about it.

"If it wasn't for those odds," Claire said dreamily, "I would have never been so happy."

Peter's heart sank. Despite his internal moral struggle by using these powers, it did not go unnoticed that he had done some good. At least for Claire, which made it harder for him to even consider finding a way to put the world back the way it was.

When she leaned against his shoulder, he let out a ragged sigh. More and more he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to break her heart. Yet there was some niggling feeling this all still wasn't right. No matter how fucked up the world really was without interference, it was the right world to him. It did not have accents of artificiality like this one did.

No matter how wonderful it was.

--

Dusk was settling in as they roamed the city. Peter took in the impressions of the world, not much changed from before – only a little more tolerant and peaceful. It was almost unsettling, as if he couldn't grasp the balance. He wanted to consult Rena about it, but when he reached back in his core, he couldn't find her – he couldn't even feel her anymore.

All he could feel was Claire's touch against his skin and senses.

When Peter and Claire returned to their suite, the air between them seemed soft and resolved. Both knew after today what was meant to progress between them. Claire seemed more than ready, and Peter was only slightly nervous. He was starting to want this just as much as she did.

Things were finally falling into place for him, and with Claire's enduring story and her unconditional love, he pushed away the guilt he felt for even considering changing this world back to the way it was.

And when her soft lips met his in the darkened hallway, his lingering thoughts faded entirely. His tongue melted with hers as if it was the most natural thing in this changed world, and he could feel nothing else.

Bodies slid together, and the short trip to the master bed was a blur among a sea of heated caresses. Bruised, fervent lips parted for a moment, and Claire looked up at Peter as he hovered over her in their bed.

"Peter," she said in a wanton gasp, "does this mean you remember me?"

Peter leaned down, shifting his weight to not crush her. He looked into her anxious eyes and gave her a soft smile while trailing a finger down the line of her jaw.

"I won't lie to you, Claire," Peter said in a soothing whisper. "I may not remember everything, but I'm better. I feel better. And from this moment on, those memories are yours only, but I promise now that I'll give you nothing but new memories that both of us will share."

"Then… you mean – you no longer see me as your niece?" Claire said with a shudder. The sickening feeling within Peter's stomach was gone, however.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Claire, because right here and now, you're just you." He bent down and kissed her fervently, addicted to her taste. He broke away for another moment, and his hands moved steadily between her clothes. She gasped as his cool hands met warm skin, and he rewarded her with an auspicious smile.

Before they could soar any more, he said to her, "You're my Claire, just mine."

Soft, gripping hands entwined like fitted puzzle pieces, and as Peter filled and claimed Claire for the first time, the world didn't seem so wrong to him anymore. Claire whispered his name in her breath as he made her fly, and the place and time he created for them never felt so real.

Peter Petrelli was falling in love with Claire Bennet, and he traded just a little bit of morality for an encompassing lull within this rose-colored world.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: The rating has changed to 'M' because this chapter and most likely future chapters will include adult situations. Thanks for the support!

Petrelli Land 

Chapter Eight

Unlike the previous morning, waking up next to Claire felt different and more relaxed. This time she was up before him, and he'd stirred awake to the touch of her lips trailing kisses down his chest. He cracked open an eye and smiled down at her.

"Hey there," he said tiredly and then let out a yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Testing your morning stamina." Her kisses tread close to his heat below. Waking up next to her and feeling her touch was already stirring his morning excitement. He shifted quickly, and drew Claire up into his arms, capturing her mouth. She moaned against his lips.

"I could wake up every morning like this," Peter confessed with contentment. Claire's face only beamed brighter.

"As long as that memory stays intact, your wish will be granted," Claire said playfully.

Peter sighed happily, and met her gaze. He cupped her jaw with his hand and intoned seriously, "I don't think we have to worry about that again." He leaned in and kissed her urgently, and he felt her weight move as she straddled him.

Before he could breathe she had guided him inside her again, and by the way she moved her hips and drew him in, the more she convinced him that he had reason to never think about changing this world again.

--

Claire and Peter lazily stayed in bed into the late morning, only to be disturbed by a phone call. Claire was more energetic than Peter at the moment, and she crawled over him and groaned as she reached her hand to the phone.

"Hello? This is Claire," Claire spoke groggily into the receiver. Her eyes softened when she recognized the caller. "Sure, Dr. Suresh. You can come over. We'll be ready in an hour. Sure." There was a pause, and Claire laughed a little. "Of course your assistant can come. We'll just make an extra helping. Okay. Bye."

Claire looked over at Peter and pouted. "Well, looks like we have to get up. We're having company for lunch."

"Mohinder again?"

"Uh-huh, he's planning on going back to India soon, but he wanted to check up on you first. He's just worried about your memory," Claire answered. Peter felt unsettled as Claire continued. "He wants to bring his assistant. He's got an ability that can figure out things."

"How does he do that?" Peter asked conversationally and followed her as she slid out of bed.

"I'm not sure," Claire said. "I've never met him. We'll just have to see." She shot him a sunny smile while turning to the bathroom. "I'll jump in the shower first if you want to get lunch started. I was thinking soup and sandwiches. There's some soup stock you can use in the cupboard."

"Okay," Peter said; his thoughts still niggled about Mohinder's guest. He met Claire's bright eyes and grabbed onto an idle thought. "Sure you don't need some help in the shower?" Honestly, it sounded much more appealing than making soup. Claire raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ha. There will be plenty of time for that later," she said teasingly. "For now, we have guests coming."

Peter groaned and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms lying on the floor. "Alright, alright, soup it is." Claire chuckled as he sauntered in defeat toward the kitchen.

--

Peter was able to grab a lengthy, toe-tingling kiss from Claire before jumping in the shower himself. She moved to continue with preparing lunch, and as Peter showered, he gave into the lull of the soothing hot water against his skin. His mind drifted, and he wondered about Rena and why he couldn't reach her anymore.

'Rena, where are you? Are you content that I can handle this world all on my own now?' he thought to himself, hoping somewhere inside his mind he'd eventually reach her.

When he heard nothing answer him back, he sighed. After he noticed his prune-looking skin from the length of his shower, he turned off the water and got out. Not being able to reach Rena was bothering him. She couldn't just disappear, could she? Peter knew she was dead, but he thought she'd be reachable for a while. He still was unsure about these powers. They were far too dangerous and powerful to use without proper instruction.

He grunted as he dried off and dug through their bedroom for some clothes. Thoughts about Rena faded slightly, and Peter realized it wasn't just Rena that was on his mind; Claire was too.

As much as he liked the good Dr. Suresh, Peter honestly preferred spending more time alone with Claire. Last night had been a considerable turning point, and making love to her had changed his mind about many things.

Admittedly, he knew now that after one taste of Claire, he couldn't get enough of her.

Peter huffed and looked into the mirror. He let a smile tug the muscles on his face as he remembered Claire's touch. He almost wanted to make up for all the time she said he lost his memories of them. He truly felt bad about it, even though it was a situation fabricated by Rena's powers. Still, it was real to Claire, and if he could feel her emotions, it became real to him too.

Peter turned his head to the door when her heard voices out in the dining room. Supposing the doctor was already here, Peter slung a black shirt over his drying hair and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

He hoped this visit was quick because he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Claire.

--

When Peter walked into the dining room, he was expecting Mohinder, but he was not expecting the surprise in front of him.

A _bad_ surprise.

His blood ran cold when he saw him – like he was a ghost coming back to haunt him. Coming back for revenge. Peter swallowed hard as the man in front of him who wore Sylar's face smiled at his fiancé and shook her hand.

Peter's first instinct was to grab her out of the way, but when the man turned his soft, calm expression to Peter, he did a double take.

It was definitely Sylar – and yet there was something different about him.

"Ah, Peter, I want you to meet my assistant, Gabriel Gray," Mohinder introduced. Peter weakly took his hand, unable to stop staring at the man-who-should-be-dead in front of him.

Wait… wasn't Gabriel Gray Sylar's birth name?

Gabriel took his hand in a firm grip and shook quickly before releasing it from his warm, sweaty touch. "Peter Petrelli, Dr. Suresh has told me so much about you." His calm voice felt like sand paper against Peter's ears, and his empathy couldn't shake the unease. What was up with this bastard? His jaw clenched automatically after Gabriel smiled congenially at him. Then, Peter's senses seemed to ebb on overload when the man gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear about your memory."

"Uh… thanks. It's good to meet you too, Gabriel," Peter answered dumbly, trying very hard to keep his cool and act normally. Claire and Mohinder looked at him, noticing the distress.

He turned to them and weakly made an excuse. "Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Just woke up," he said with a sheepish smile. He topped it off with an innocent shrug.

Claire laughed to ease the tension in the room, and she ushered them into the dining room at a perfectly set table. "I hope you guys brought your appetite. I was just thinking soup and salad, but I got a little creative while Peter was in the shower."

Peter looked at the table filled with soups, sandwiches, salads and corn muffins sitting next to a line of various jams. A candle was lit in the center, and the glasses were all filled with water. Empty coffee cups were laid neatly beside the tops of the dinner plates for dessert later on.

"Wow, Claire, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Mohinder said. Gabriel nodded in agreement next to him. Peter couldn't help but notice his action.

"Yes, Ms. Bennet, this really is too much. Thank you for your kindness," Gabriel said, and he waited until Mohinder was seated before he took his place next to him.

Peter felt weird, sick and terribly awkward. There was still something so off about Gabriel. He didn't know if it was because Sylar was a murderer in his world, or that seeing him so mellow in this world seemed so unnatural. Peter clutched his tensed stomach after he sat down. He really didn't have an appetite right now, but if he didn't eat, Mohinder and Claire would become worried.

And he wanted Mohinder and that assistant to leave their suite as soon as possible.

"Peter, could you pass the rolls?" Gabriel asked meekly. Peter's sour mood intensified. He wanted to chuck the rolls at him, call him out as the dog that he was. But instead, he gave him a forced smile and passed the rolls over. He made sure to pay attention to what rolls he touched or even brushed against with his hand. Peter probably wasn't going to eat them anyway. He inwardly stewed.

This wasn't right. How could Sylar be so completely different in this world? Did Peter change him that much with Rena's powers? The thought horrified and allured him. Was he that powerful that he could change a serial killer into a docile subservient to Dr. Mohinder Suresh?

Moreover, how come Mohinder didn't see the connection between Sylar and Gabriel? If anyone knew Sylar's stats and rap sheet, it was Dr. Suresh. But now, he acted as though Gabriel Gray couldn't even hurt a fly. Unless…

'No,' Peter thought.

That was it. The connection between Sylar and Gabriel had been severed. Peter's powers through Rena had given Sylar a second chance in a life beyond the murderer that he was.

Peter stabbed his fork into his salad and took a few mouthfuls to keep up appearances. He drew his attention away from Gabriel as much as he could, either to gaze longingly at Claire or to pay attention to one of Mohinder's stuffy remarks.

Despite the warm and cozy atmosphere during lunch, Peter was becoming restless and going crazy inside. He wanted to pull Mohinder aside and warn his friend, but he didn't know how to tell him. He didn't know if Mohinder would even believe him if he explained Rena's powers. However, the geneticist could be in danger, as well as Claire and everyone else, and he might even be too late to warn them.

He didn't know what to do. He noticed when Claire smiled at him, and he smiled back automatically. However, he was still so torn. One day he was holding out to wish this world back to the way it was, and now that Sylar, or for that matter Gabriel, was here, he wanted nothing more to save this new world that he created.

Knowing that Gabriel was capable of murder was the hardest thing of it all to digest. He doubted his powers. Maybe eventually Gabriel would realize what he could do and revert back to the way he was. The shadowy forgotten villain known as Sylar would just return and wreak havoc on them all.

Peter shuddered.

"Peter, are you okay?" Claire voice held concern and snapped him from his gloomy thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I just… I got a chill," he said, and he knew it sounded silly. He took a quick sip of his soup. He turned to Claire and smiled. "Mmm, getting better."

Claire looked somewhat relieved, but she knew him better than anyone. She knew that something was up. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation either. He still wasn't too keen on talking to anyone about Rena, and she was the reason he was so agitated.

Looking into Claire's concerned face, he knew he was going to have to make something up.

"Peter, I'm glad to see that you're doing better despite having another memory lapse. I want to help, but I'm not sure what I can really do," Mohinder chimed in, not seeming to notice the underlying communication between Peter and Claire.

"I'm not sure if there is anything you _can_ do, Doctor. I feel better than ever. I'm starting to remember everything on each day that I wake up," Peter said, catching Gabriel's intense concern in the corner of his eye. Peter felt a shiver up his spine. His empathy was in overdrive today. He still didn't feel secure in Gabriel's presence, no matter how much he appeared 'changed' from the reality shift.

"Well, that's good to hear. As long as you're feeling better, and you are sure that this has nothing to do with your powers overloading anymore…"

"Oh, those aren't a problem anymore," Peter said confidently, making sure Gabriel felt his enthusiasm too. "I've never been more in control of my powers than now." He smiled with a humble grin. "I only hope I can help Nathan and if he can give me a job."

Mohinder's interest perked and he seemed to mirror Peter's excitement. "That's good! I'm sure the President can find you something. Matt Parkman is always looking for someone to help him with a side project of Homeland Security. He hasn't started it up yet because there's been no one talented enough to take on the responsibility."

"Side project?" Peter remembered Matt Parkman. He was a telepath he met in Odessa that tried to read his mind after saving Claire. He met him again later with Ted Sprague while he was helping Claire's dad, Noah Bennet, try to take down the tracking system of the Company. Peter was glad to hear a familiar name – especially a name that was one of the good guys. He shot a quick glance at Gabriel and then back to Mohinder.

Mohinder answered, "Well, it is like Homeland Security in the manner of policy." He paused, as if he was too excited to tell him but seemed to build suspense anyway. "Matt wants to start an International Security force to contain rogue meta-humans. I've heard him mention your name numerous times to head it up when you're doing better."

Peter's jaw dropped, but Claire was quick to celebrate. "Oh Peter, that's so awesome! You'd be great at that job."

Peter agreed with a nod, but he was still flabbergasted. Mohinder seemed pleased with his reaction. Gabriel's smile seemed a little too enthusiastic.

"Wow, well…I don't know what to say," Peter said.

"Well, you'll have to think about it, and think about it quickly too. I called Matt Parkman the other day and told him you were doing better. He's coming over to visit you later today." Mohinder grinned but noticed Peter's grimace. "Is something wrong?" He turned to Claire. "I didn't over step my bounds."

Claire gave him a cheeky smile. "Ah, Peter and I were kind of hoping on spending the rest of the afternoon together alone…" Claire's voice trailed off, and Peter saw Mohinder's cheeks turn pink.

"Well, I apologize for ah…" Mohinder stammered.

Claire giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Mohinder! This is good news, and we'll definitely be glad to see Matt again. Right, Peter?"

Peter nodded automatically, still not sure on what to think of the job offer.

He swallowed a hard lump, and for a second, tried to reach out to Rena in his mind once again. When he still couldn't find her, he felt his shoulders slump in resolve.

He supposed that if he was going to accept this world he might as well get a job – especially something he was good at. A powerful ability-sponging empath would be perfect to muffle out international disturbances. Even the most powerful of villains would have some trouble once Peter absorbed their powers after he came within proximity.

He turned to Claire and gave her a genuine smile. She took his hand into hers. "It sounds great. Can't wait to see him again."

Mohinder said something agreeable, while Peter continued to revel in Claire's content expression. In the corner of his eye, however, the gentle smile on Gabriel's face had disappeared.

--

As Mohinder and his assistant, Gabriel, finally left after lunch, Peter felt a huge weight lift from his stomach. Gabriel's presence had disturbed him greatly, and even after he was gone, Peter was left with conflicting thoughts.

He still didn't know if it was wise to at least warn Mohinder of Peter's situation. Maybe it was smarter to confide in Claire first.

"Well, I wonder if we should get too comfortable," Claire said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso. He felt her head rest against his back. "If Matt is coming over, we might just be interrupted. It's no telling when he'll come."

Peter sighed heavily, and as he turned around, he drew Claire up into his arms and twirled her around, setting her flush against the front door. His lips fell on hers before he could exhale a breath, and she moaned softly in his mouth with need.

She'd been as restless as he; he could tell by the way the heat pulsated between them as their bodies met.

"Peter," Claire whispered, and Peter snaked his hand down her flowing blue skirt, finding the wetness and pushing his fingers inside as she arched against him.

His lips trailed down her neck like wildfire. His hand pushed under the cup of her bra, and she sighed with urgency as his hand lightly traced languidly over the soft curve.

He growled in her hair, and he could feel his muscles tense. Peter was ready, and so was Claire. His next thought was to drag her to the bed.

Then, the doorbell rang and both of them jumped. Peter snapped his eyes over to Claire, and she immediately pouted.

'Damn', Peter thought. Matt Parkman had terrible timing. The doorbell rang again, only adding to the strain on his nerves.

"Coming," Claire called out, and she started to shift her clothes back into place. Peter walked away, trying to calm the excitement that burgeoned between his legs.

The door opened, and he met the face of an elated Matt Parkman – and the blonde that grinned beside him.

"Well if it isn't Peter Petrelli, looking healthy as a horse," Matt joked, and he strode in and clapped Peter on the shoulder and shook his hand.

"Matt Parkman, what a surprise," Peter said with a wry grin. The telepath was lost on his meaning. Claire laughed softly at the side of the door, and Matt suddenly realized he had missed something.

Audrey folded her arms. "Ah, I see what's going on here." She punched Matt playfully in the arm. "You dope. We didn't have to rush over here once Mohinder had called us."

Matt stared dumbly at her and then he looked back at Peter and Claire. Peter opened his mind as wide as a canyon to the telepath, who promptly caught the message and blushed.

"Oh sheesh, man, I'm sorry. That sucks. I hate when that happens to us," Matt said apologetically as Audrey patted him on the shoulder. He looked up at Audrey like a wounded puppy, which only fueled Claire's laughter.

"It's totally fine, Matt. You didn't know, so just come in and make yourself at home," Claire said, ushering the guests past the door. Her smile and reassurance seemed to cure Matt's embarrassment.

"I suppose Audrey is right. I shouldn't have rushed over," Matt said. He turned to Peter, and he seemed energetic – and happier than Peter had ever seen the former policeman. "But when I heard that you were gonna take the job, Peter, I just had to come over here and thank you, and of course, tell you more about my plans."

"Wow, Mohinder works fast," Claire said, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, he did call me," Matt said, though he looked guilty of something else, "but I will admit to putting a mental tap on his mind. When I talked to Mohinder the other day and he mentioned you were doing better, I just had to keep tabs when he'd see you again and mention the plans."

"Wait you can mind-tap people?" Peter blanched. "That is seriously not cool, Parkman."

Matt laughed, and he rubbed his neck nervously after a sigh. "Well, there are pros and cons to it. I discovered things in Mohinder's mind that have scarred me for life." He laughed, and it became contagious. Even the no-nonsense Audrey chuckled lightly beside him.

Peter was continually astounded at how happy people were in this world. And now things were great for Matt and Audrey, who had some attraction in the past (or so he felt), but were never able to progress it due to Matt's wife and dealings with the Company. Peter was relieved that things had changed for the better and they finally looked happy – together.

"Well, listen, we'll go and you can think more about the job. I'll be over again some other time, when you call me and I won't just barge in. Just … think about it and when you're ready, we can get started." Matt smiled broadly, his eyes glittering with hope. "There's so much we're gonna do, man. We'll make things a whole lot better."

"Is that even possible?" Peter turned around and walked toward the window. He looked outside for a moment, but he felt everyone's eyes upon him.

"According to President Nathan Petrelli, the world is perfect enough already," Peter said, as his tone laced with light sarcasm. Audrey and Matt seemed unaffected and continued to bask in the joy.

"Well thanks to us, President Petrelli can keep thinking that way, and if he can think that way, so can the rest of the world," Matt explained proudly.

Matt's words left Peter with a lot of stirring thoughts after they both departed. Later, he held Claire as she slept and stared at the ceiling, pondering the things to come in this new world.

Peter became too caught up in the euphoria, but it did not deter him away from his bothersome thoughts. Knowing that Sylar was alive as Gabriel still made him uneasy. And seeing him without Rena's sage advice to guide him was even more unnerving. He wanted to talk to her more than ever, and though he knew he shouldn't rely on her too much, he really wanted to know if he should tell Claire and Mohinder about Gabriel and Rena's powers.

He just didn't know if he could make that decision all on his own.

TBC…


	10. Chapter Nine

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Now that the holidays are over, I should get my ducks back in a row for this. Warning: This chapter contains R rated adult situations.

Petrelli Land

Chapter Nine

Gabriel Gray dreamed of death that night, with a background washed in blood and frantic ghosts that howled for vengeance. When he woke, he was still Sylar, playing the role of Gabriel Gray, the mild-mannered assistant, in this manufactured world out of the derring-do mind of Peter Petrelli.

He shifted his arms and rested on the palms of the hands while he stared at the ceiling. He heard Mohinder stirring in the bed next to him, and flashes of the last night's activities came to the forefront of his mind.

He finally gave into the good doctor's advances. Not that it was hard; there was always something about Mohinder that fascinated and attracted him. Sex was a basic human occurrence he didn't give much thought to unless it was needed. Last night it was definitely needed. While returning from lunch at Peter and Claire's suite, Mohinder was becoming slightly suspicious of Peter's behavior toward him. After a small argument, it was clear the empath just didn't _like _Gabriel. Of course, Sylar knew the reason. Like him, Peter remembered everything from their real world. He just didn't know Sylar knew everything too, and Sylar thought he played 'Gabriel' flawlessly.

Yet, Peter was an empath, so he didn't fault the man for being suspicious. Only, his reactions and demeanor during lunch had left Mohinder at unease. It was Gabriel's last attempt to convince Mohinder that Peter didn't _have_ to like him. He just had to like Mohinder, and after a little seduction, Mohinder finally moved away from the issue.

"I suppose you're right, Gabriel," he said. "I don't expect everyone to like everyone. It's just that Peter doesn't usually dislike anyone, and he's the president's brother, so I find him a key player in the betterment of special people like you." The doctor had squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I thought perhaps if you were friends, he'd find you a position in Homeland Security as well. Goodness knows your talents are being wasted here."

Gabriel met his gaze with softness. He put his hand over Mohinder's. "It's alright. I'm much happier here." Then, one thing led to another, as if Gabriel was reading Mohinder's mind.

Though, he couldn't do that. Not yet anyway, and he'd be more than happy to get his hands on Matt Parkman, as well as everyone else.

Sylar smiled and let out a small sigh. This universe was untouched. Of course, he would have to start over, but maybe Peter would get too comfortable and never suspect it. The line between him and Gabriel Gray had somehow been severed, and no one would link the two – unless it was Peter himself. By then, it would be too late, and Sylar didn't mind being portrayed as a killer again.

He could go back to acquiring powers the old-fashioned way, just as nature always intended. He'd have to start from scratch, but like restarting any new game, at least Sylar knew where the treasures were kept. This time he didn't have to look so hard.

Sylar grinned and decided to sleep in for the morning. When Mohinder awoke, he'd ask for the day off. After all, Gabriel rather thought he deserved it.

--

Three days went by in the Petrelli-Bennet suite, and Peter couldn't be more shocked and relieved that he and Claire had actually spent those days alone, without any unwelcome interruptions. No phone calls, not even a fly-in by Nathan, had come to ruin their three relaxing days – well, relaxing and_ exhausting_, for Peter hadn't been able to take his hands off her.

Yes, he enjoyed the new world he created, and now that he'd had so much of Claire, legally and without any annoying taboos, he never wanted to give her up. But something still lingered in the back of his head telling him not to get too comfortable, that everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

It was a sunny Thursday morning, and Peter had woken up ready and energized as Claire stirred next to him. She was bare-skinned and tanned, just the way he had liked her for the past few days. In fact, neither one of them had put on as much as a robe. Peter reveled in it, and he had a feeling so did Claire.

Neither one of them had ever felt so free.

She yawned and turned around to meet his grinning face. She smiled back. "Morning." He bent down and captured her lips, earning an appreciative morning moan from his fiancé as she kissed him back.

He moved his head and leaned toward her ear. "How awake are you?" he whispered. Instantly, she giggled.

"That depends. Are we in for a repeat performance of … oh, what we've been doing for the last three days, or are you planning on feeding me this morning?" She traced a finger down the line of his jaw. "Sex kittens have to eat too, you know."

Peter laughed. "Alright, alright, breakfast it is. But you can't make me wear pants." He wiggled a finger at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, rolling her eyes and giggling again.

She followed him to the kitchen, and Peter could feel her eyes roam over him, making it even harder for him to concentrate on cooking. He pulled out some pots and pans, eggs, milk, and meats from the fridge before turning around and meeting Claire's gaze.

"Need any help?" she asked, but her eyes were focused below and not on his face.

"Claire, are you sure you're really hungry?" he asked with a suspicious grin.

"Mmm hmm, in more ways than one," she said, and he felt the trace of her fingers inside the juncture of his thighs.

The empty frying pan made a loud clang after he threw it down and then wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her against him, he devoured her mouth and cupped his hands under her bottom to life her onto the empty kitchen table. She bucked her body into his and rubbed her wetness against his excitement. He groaned in her mouth, and he heard her squeal as he slid inside.

Together they moved, each thrust and pull perfected just as the many times before. Chaos and Enlightenment swelled inside and between them, and Peter could feel the pressure within him begin to rise. Claire's tightness and heat consumed him, wrapping around him like a sanctuary, and he shuddered as she climbed with him, fueling fire to their peak.

In a swift pause, he shoved away whatever adornments were on the kitchen table and led her onto her back. She cried as he pulled her legs up, lifting her so he could plunge deeper. She let out a guttural cry, and bit on her fist as he pumped wilder and faster, spinning her to the brink.

"Oh, God," she screamed, and she tensed around him and he could feel her stall there, soaking the point of pleasure he had brought.

Her skin looked luminous in the morning sunlight, and she smiled at him as aftershocks shuddered between her thighs. He leaned over her and then stopped, and he buried his face in her sunlight hair as he plunged into her one last time before spilling inside.

"Claire…" he said her name, and she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Love you," she said in rapid breaths. Peter kissed her chin and repeated the words, really meaning them, and taking back the curses to fate from so long ago.

In this world, he could have her. In this world, they didn't seem so lost and forlorn.

He'd fight tooth and nail to keep it, that much was obvious now, but why did he feel like he could lose it all in an instant?

The phone rang, and Claire sighed in exasperation.

"Well, there goes peace and quiet," she harrumphed. She glared at the phone, and Peter knew she was having the same thoughts as he was in letting the answering machine take the call.

Peter sighed. "I better answer that. It might be Matt about the job."

Peter frowned as he reluctantly pulled away from Claire and felt the chill of the room as his body moved away from hers.

"Hello?" he answered, and soon, his perfect world began to crack.

"Peter? Oh, thank God. It's Simone," she told him in a frantic voice. He could tell through the phone that she'd been crying. "I need your help. Isaac's missing."

Peter looked over to Claire, and she seemed worried by his expression.

"Who is it?" Claire asked in a whisper, as Peter let Simone ramble and sob on the phone.

"It's Simone," he said to her, and he turned his attention back to the phone as he caught Claire's distress in the corner of his eye.

"Of course, what can I do?" Peter asked, and Claire walked up to him, leaning her body against his, but Peter knew she wanted to hear the conversation too. It disturbed him that maybe Claire didn't completely trust him with Simone, but he let the thought slide away.

"I don't know! I didn't know who else to call. I came to his studio this morning to pick up a series of paintings for a show, and when I got here, I found…" She paused for a fit of sobs, and Peter told her to calm down. She continued, "I found blood on the floor and a chunk of his hair. I think… I think he's been hurt."

Claire looked to Peter and both of them seemed upset. Peter thought of the only thing he could do. "Simone, why don't you come over? We'll call Nathan, and we'll see if he can use his connections to find Isaac. Okay?"

Simone sniffled, and she crackled out an agreement to be on her way before she hung up. Peter turned to Claire, and instantly, he'd already suspect the person behind it all. However, he didn't know if he could tell Claire. Especially, if he wasn't completely sure.

How much of this world had really changed?

"I should call Nathan," he said. "But let's get dressed first." Claire nodded, and they both hurried into the bedroom.

--

"I'm telling you, Nathan; this is serious. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't trust that Simone is telling the truth." Peter was irritated. At first, Nathan didn't believe him, and secondly, he didn't want to help Peter's junkie friend. "No, this isn't a ploy by Simone to get back at me. This is serious! Why don't you believe me? Isaac could be dead out there. They're my friends, Nathan, and what's to say what hurt Isaac won't hurt more people? Remember, Isaac is one of us. Now, I know you have a lot on your plate as president, but could you do this favor for me? Please?"

Peter stared at Claire's folded arms and then he sighed. "Great. I'll see you soon. Thank you. I owe you."

"Well?" Claire asked after Peter hung up the phone. Peter rolled his eyes.

"He says he'll look into it. He thinks that Isaac hurt himself and was in some sort of drug haze. He didn't want to do anything until Simone went to the police and filed an official report. However, I managed to get him to agree to put investigators out on Isaac's trail right now."

Claire relaxed her shoulders. "Okay, that's all he can do, I guess. We'll see when Simone gets here if she knows anything else."

Peter nodded, and before they could pause and talk more about Isaac's situation, the phone rang again.

Peter answered it and couldn't believe his ears. He felt his blood go cold. "Matt?" Claire watched his unease as he leaned back against the wall. "No," he whispered with a chill.

"Peter, what's wrong?" But Peter ignored Claire for a moment and listened to Matt.

"Sure, I can help. Yeah, I think it's him too. I'll see you in a bit. Listen, Isaac's missing as well. Simone just called, so keep your eyes open for him too." After hanging up the phone, he met Claire's pale face.

"Matt and Audrey discovered a murder today. It's someone named Elle Bishop. Her … her head was carved open and her brain was gone. According to her registration, she was an electricity user."

"Meaning?" Claire didn't want to guess; Peter could see it in her eyes.

"Sylar's not dead, and he's killing again," he said.

Claire grabbed his arm. "No! That can't be possible. Hiro killed him a Kirby Plaza! You and I were both there! You remember…We both saw."

"Claire, we never saw his body either. He could be still alive, lurking around and regaining his strength. Anyway, that's what Matt said. I have to warn Nathan. If Sylar is on the loose again, a lot of people will be in danger now that special people are more publicly exposed." Claire nodded, and Peter looked away from her frightened eyes. "I hate to say it, but I wonder if Isaac has become one of his fatalities."

"Don't say that yet! There is no body." Claire said, her voice trailing into a whisper. She began to cry. "Oh, no, I need to warn my mom and dad!"

"Which ones?" Peter asked.

Claire gave him a stern look. "Both. Both will want to know if he's still out there again. One dad and mom can go into hiding, and the other can come in and hunt him again."

Peter nodded. "Okay, but first, there's someone else I need to talk to."

Claire gave him an inquisitive look. "Who?"

Peter bit his lip enough to break the skin. "Mohinder. If anyone is an expert on Sylar, he is." He looked at Claire lovingly and traced a finger down her cheek. "I'm going to talk to him in person, but since Mohinder has always been so connected to Sylar, I'm risking a chance to run into him again."

Claire looked terrified, like the night he first saved her from Sylar at homecoming. "Be careful."

He leaned down and placed a long kiss to her lips. Then, he bolted out the door of their suite. When Peter stepped into the elevator to go to the main lobby, his vision suddenly went pitch black.

--

"Hello, Peter," said a woman's voice beside him. Peter spun around to the source with shock, as the light came back on in the elevator.

"Rena Slade!" he exclaimed. His eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Where have you been? I've been calling you for days."

"I thought you had no need for me anymore," she said with a light yet sad smile. "I suppose I was wrong." She looked away in melancholy. "I don't know how much longer I can keep appearing. The more you exist in this changed reality, the faster I fade."

"Why? Why are you going away?" Peter asked. Rena seemed touched by his empathy.

"Well, as I thought, I am tied to my powers, and as my powers fade, so do I. Soon, Peter, you will no longer have the ability to shift reality. It is not like other powers. If you use it too much or for a stronger purpose than it is meant for, it will overload and begin to extinguish," she explained.

"I don't believe it. Mohinder says powers are within our genetics. It cannot completely go away. Unless… unless there is something else?" He looked to her for answers. She sighed.

"I'm not a scientist or a geneticist, Peter. I only know my own powers, and I knew that if I used them in small waves, I could deal with the consequences. But if used them too much, my physical body would wear down. Did you know how old I was when you met me before I died? I looked old, didn't I? Well, I was only thirty-five." Peter looked at her with shock, and she nodded her head. "That's right. It aged me, and it fed off my life force. It will do that to you too if you don't stop using it. But because you are an empath, and you are close to a self-healer most of the time, I'm sure it's easier for you."

Peter shook his head. "Okay, forget that for a moment. Tell me, why else are you back? Are you here because of Sylar?"

Rena gave him a grave expression. "He should not have noticed you, but he did. Now, like an elastic band that has been stretched too far; it snaps back. Either it breaks, or it retains its normal state."

"Things are happening again. Gabriel Gray noticed me and now he remembers who he is." Rena nodded at him. "How is that possible? How?" Peter snaked a frustrated hand through his dark bangs. He looked to Rena pleadingly, and her lips turned into a frown.

She did not have an answer he liked. "I told you, Peter. Everything is built on balance. You made everyone in this world happy and gave them what they wanted. But in order to do that, you must take something away and make someone unhappy." Then, Rena's voice became a dark, piercing echo inside Peter's head.

"You did that to Sylar."

TBC…


	11. Chapter Ten

Petrelli Land

Chapter Ten

Peter threw his head back against the stopped elevator and heavily sighed. "I don't understand it. I don't understand how Gabriel Gray can walk around appearing innocent, and just as Sylar appears, no one even suspects him."

Rena said nothing, but Peter supposed she knew the answer that he probably didn't want to hear.

He turned to her. "Look, I get that he knows who I am. He seems to be the only one who remembers the world before the explosion, am I right?" Rena nodded. "So that's the offset of using these abilities. I make everyone happy, and to balance it Sylar is stripped of everything he has done. I just don't see how that's a bad thing." He furrowed his brow. "He has a new life with a clean identity. I'm the only one who knows his true self, but in the end I've given him a second chance."

"He doesn't want that second chance, Peter. He wants to be who he was. You can't take away his hunger for power because you think it's right. You may think it's better this way, but he feels he's lost something. He's lost a lot, and he's returning to his true nature to revert it all back." Peter looked distressed, but Rena continued. "None of these people really asked for you to change the world. Your empathy just reached into their hearts, took their desires and painted a picture of them.

"In Sylar's case, you must have reached really deep within him. I believe there is a small part of him that wanted to be good, that wanted to be normal. But there's a greater part of him that has tainted that pure desire and made him into the terrible man he enjoys being. All of us are capable of good, but in Sylar's case, that chance is over for him. But with these powers, you forced it, and it broke him into separate parts, a Gabriel Gray who is the cordial assistant of Mohinder Suresh, and then there's the other part, Sylar, who has become nothing but a shadowy villain, fading into the background as an urban myth. However, like any scary story, there's still power there, and in this reality, Sylar's knowledge of this changed world brings out the residual energy of his misdeeds to the surface. He may have a second chance, but as you've clearly seen, he won't take it, and he's starting to blend the two mindsets together again."

"That seals it then? Because Sylar's darker personality was so dominant he was immune to my changes," Peter surmised. Rena nodded at his observation. "Then, I really have no choice now."

Rena looked at him, and her expression indicated that she understood his thoughts. "Yes, it's time you set things right, Peter."

Peter rubbed his temples from the stress and felt the pain well up inside of him. He knew what this meant. "I have to tell Mohinder about his assistant. I need his help. If he doesn't help me, I'm going to have to turn this world back and Claire…" His voice trailed off into a sob. "I'll have to take everything away and make it right again."

"You may not have to," Rena said soothingly, but her foreboding tone meant otherwise. "If you stop Sylar, you may have a chance to keep this world."

Peter shook his head. "I don't believe it. I think I finally understand the purpose of balance in this power." He lifted his hand and stared at his palm. He clenched his hand, and he felt the remnants of Rena's powers swirling inside his core. "You were right all along." He looked at her sympathetically. "These powers are more dangerous than I would have ever imagined."

"Yes," she answered simply. Suddenly, Peter felt the elevator start to move again. The lights went on, and he was back outside his consciousness. Rena was still there, at least for the moment. "Take care in telling Mohinder, Peter. I have a feeling he might not be so willing to hear your explanation."

Peter looked ahead as the elevator door chimed open. "I know," he said grimly, and he walked forward, leaving her behind when he knew she would return to the inside his mind.

--

Claire was pacing back in forth in their suite, chewing on her nails. She was so nervous. Peter was out there, exposed to Sylar and his evil schemes, and Simone still hadn't shown up yet to their suite. Something felt terribly wrong, and Claire knew it would only get worse.

Claire jumped abruptly as the phone unexpectedly rang and cut through the tense silence. She ran over, hoping it was Peter to check up on Simone and confirm that he was still alright. Instead, her hopes were ruined when she heard Matt Parkman's distressed voice.

"Claire, I need to speak to Peter. It's urgent!" Matt insisted.

"Um, he's not here Matt. He went to Mohinder for advice on Sylar," Claire answered, and Matt made a noise of exasperation on the other line.

"This is not good at all. Claire, there's been a couple more murders. We found Isaac's body. He was dumped in an alley, and his head… well, it was certainly Sylar's doing," Matt said.

"Which means he can paint the future and see us coming now," Claire said, but she took a moment to mourn Isaac's death. He was really becoming a good friend to Peter once they moved on from the Simone business. Now Claire was really worried for Simone and what could be taking her so long.

"That's not the worst news. The other death that was reported was a woman named Candace Wilmer. She had a particularly interesting ability," he said with a quick pause. Claire hated the suspense, but Matt continued. "Claire, you need to warn Peter. Sylar has Candace's ability to make illusions. He could potentially make you see anything you want."

Claire gasped. "I understand. We have to get everyone together and maybe appeal to Nathan. You have to call him, Matt. You have to convince him as president for more help. Peter tried calling him, but he didn't seem to believe this was a pressing issue."

"I understand," Matt said, sounding more worried than ever.

"I'll call Peter and tell him about Sylar's new power. You and Audrey be careful out there," Claire replied with concern.

His voice was somber and barely above a whisper before he clicked off. "We will, Claire. You guys too."

--

Peter flew through the sky toward Mohinder's lab, and he felt sort of awkward exposing his powers in the open. His anxiety soon disappeared when he focused on the important task at hand. He didn't have time to worry about how he adjusted to this world when murders were happening and Sylar was on the loose.

He touched down at the front of the building of Mohinder's lab downtown by Kirby Plaza. President Nathan Petrelli had let Mohinder set up in a building downtown, and Peter saw why Mohinder chose the place. It was a serendipitous location, and it once brought all the heroes together against Sylar as Peter struggled with his dangerous nuclear powers.

He came to the front of the building and looked up. He remembered Mohinder telling him his lab was on the seventh floor, so instead of dealing with elevators again, Peter shot up off his feet and leapt to the balcony of the suite. He landed and surprised the doctor, who was gazing at the sky and drinking hot tea.

"Peter, what a pleasant surprise! I see you didn't waste time using your powers in public," Mohinder teased, but when he saw Peter's expression, his mood changed. "What's the matter?"

"Mohinder, we don't have much time," Peter said, rushing past him and doing a quick look around the lab. "Where's your assistant?"

"He's not here today; he called in sick," Mohinder said with confusion. "Peter, what's this all about?"

Peter's anxiety seemed to lessen only slightly, but he shot Mohinder a stern glare. "Sylar is back, and murders are happening all over again."

A little color drained from the geneticist's face. "Impossible. Sylar is dead."

"Isaac is missing, and Matt Parkman called me to tell me he's seeing the murders all over again, in the same way as Sylar used to kill! It has to be him!" Peter said frantically. Mohinder stood back and rested against the doorframe of the balcony with horror.

"No… this can't be. It's not a copycat, is it?" Mohinder theorized. Peter shook his head.

"I'm very certain it's Sylar, so certain you're not going to like whom I suspect." Peter saw Mohinder swallow hard, as if he already knew where Peter was going.

"My assistant. That's why you asked about him," Mohinder said. "I just can't believe it."

"Gabriel Gray is Sylar; he always has been, and you knew it once too. I know it's hard to believe, but somehow the correlation between Sylar and Gabriel Gray was severed, and I know exactly why," Peter said, and Mohinder looked at him with extreme suspicion. "It's because of me, Mohinder. I have a power that changes things…"

"You can't be serious. What sort of power? Are you sure you're not still unstable from the explosion? You've had a lot of serious mental side effects…"

Peter raged at him, "No! I'm perfectly fine! I changed reality! That's what I can do." Peter came up to him wildly, and Mohinder fell back, giving him room to talk but still cautious of Peter's behavior. "You have to believe me, Mohinder. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay, Peter. I'll hear you out. Just calm down," Mohinder said soothingly, but Peter wasn't sure the doctor was really convinced of his complete recovery. He had to explain to him the mental instability that everyone's thought of him was a consequence of this power. He hoped that Mohinder could understand. Whether or not he changed this world back would depend upon the doctor believing his testimony so he could help him.

"Look, I know you may think this is crazy, but think of the world we live in, Doctor. Everyone has strange powers. People can fly and go back and forth through time. People can read minds, and with everyone I encounter, I receive their powers too." Peter paused and let out a ragged sigh. "After the explosion, I was found in a fisher's net in the ocean. I came back home with my memory shaky but many of my powers were gone. I was washed free of all my powers and started with a clean slate. Nathan and my mother picked me up, and I began to recover at home. However, I found out Sylar was still alive, and after doing a few drawings of the future, I realized I had to stop him again. I had to finish things, even without all of my abilities." Peter waited for a moment to gauge Mohinder's reaction.

The doctor was fascinated, and his silence indicated that Peter should continue. "You came with me to find him and so did Claire, and one of the people he was attacking was a woman named Rena Slade. She had reality bending abilities, but they were taking a toll on her life. She came to me in a vision and pleaded me to get to her before Sylar did, for if Sylar had her powers, the world would be in terrible danger. Well, I did get her powers before he did, but I couldn't control them." Peter ran a hand through his hair, feeling liberated that his story was finally getting off his chest. He only hoped that Mohinder believed him. "And after that, the world changed from the powers. When I woke up, I was here. Claire was my fiancée and my brother was president. Sylar was dead and gone, but then he shows up as your assistant, and I'm the only one that knows of his past. Everyone seemed happy, and I wasn't going to do anything to change the world back, but then the murders started, and now I need to make things right."

Mohinder didn't say anything, but he gaped at Peter as if it was all too much information for him to handle.

Peter looked at him pleadingly. "So, do you believe me? Will you help me against Sylar?"

Mohinder's lip quivered. "I don't understand. What evidence do you have that Sylar is my assistant, other than what's in your mind? What evidence can you give me that you have these powers?"

"I don't have much evidence, very little if any. I need you to come with me to find Gabriel, and if he's innocent and can prove differently, we'll let him appeal his case and I'll leave him be."

"I…I don't know, Peter. It all seems unreal," Mohinder stammered.

"Alright, if that doesn't totally convince you, look at this," Peter said. Mohinder's eyes widened as he watched Peter close his eyes.

Peter willed himself to feel empty. He called on Rena's image, felt her suffering when she died, and tapped into the swirling power that hid deep within his core. He felt a tendril of it whisk over his brain, and he grabbed onto it. He put a thought in motion, and he showed Mohinder what he could do. He thought he'd give Mohinder another desire that he had always wanted.

Peter opened his eyes and gasped. The weight of the power fell over him, and he felt some of his energy fade. Feeling dizzy and tired, he knew what Rena meant when she said the powers zapped at a person's life force. He forced himself to recover and he wobbled on his legs as he met Mohinder's surprised face. Peter felt sweat drip down his forehead, and he panted as he regained his breath.

"Now, try picking up that table over there," Peter said. Mohinder shot him an odd look of disbelief. "Trust me," Peter pleaded.

Hesitantly, Mohinder followed his orders, and as he put his hands under the table, his mouth dropped. "Why, it feels like I'm picking up a feather!" And in a burst of momentum, the geneticist picked up the table as if it was nothing and lifted it over his head.

Peter smiled quickly and wiped the blood that had dripped down his nose. "Now will you give me a chance?"

Mohinder put the table back down, and Peter saw that he didn't have to convince him any more.

"Let's go find Gabriel," he said, but Peter could feel the trepidation and regret in the man's voice.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter Eleven

Petrelli Land

Chapter Eleven

"Are you sure you know where he is?" Peter asked Mohinder. He'd been watching the doctor since he gave him his abilities, and Peter still wasn't sure if the doctor was on board with him. Peter knew that Mohinder had affection for Gabriel, and he wasn't yet willing to believe his gentle assistant was capable of murder.

"The only place I know where he could be is in his apartment. Gabriel rarely mentioned a family, other than that his mother was dead and that he hadn't seen his father since he was a teenager. He's a private sort of person and spent most of his time at my lab," Mohinder answered, and he scowled at Peter. "I don't even know if he's home."

"We have to try," Peter said firmly. "If not, we have to find some other way to locate him. I'll tear up the country if I have to."

"That seems rather difficult," Mohinder said dejectedly. Peter had to admit, the doctor was right. It wasn't much of a plan.

"If anything, we'll follow him after he leaves a trail of bodies. That should be the easiest way," Peter said with regret evident in his eyes.

Mohinder hadn't a reply for that.

--

Claire paced around the suite and became more concerned after every minute she didn't hear from Audrey and Matt. She was even more frightened when Peter hadn't called, and she feared for his safety while he was out looking for a serial killer.

Her stomach churned with queasiness. She only hoped he was alright. She wished she could do more than just sit here. Claire was sure she could help.

Suddenly, the doorbell buzzed, and she jumped with a start. She ran to the door, but she hesitated, scared that it might be Sylar himself. The psychopathic power stealer had been after her at one time for her ability, and she was sure if he had the chance, he'd come after her again.

"Claire, open up. It's Nathan," he said. Claire sighed in relief and opened the door. She rolled her eyes and gave her former bio-father a frown. She saw Heidi peeking out from behind his shoulder. The boys were with her too.

"Where have you been? Peter and I have been worried sick." They shuffled inside, and Claire looked into the hallway, hoping they weren't followed.

Nathan sighed. "Calm down, Claire. I was helping, just as Peter asked. I flew around the city and surveyed it, and I have my men out everywhere in the country looking for any news on Sylar." His expression turned grim. "I'm afraid Peter is right. Sylar is at it again. The Sanders family in Las Vegas was murdered in his style: a woman with super-strength, a man who could phase through solid objects, and a young boy with computer aptitude." Claire looked down at the floor and felt sympathy for them. "I rushed everyone here as fast as I could. I think we should all stick together. We should fight him head on."

Claire turned away. "I don't know. Maybe you're right." She gave Nathan a desperate look. "Have you heard from Peter since he last called you?"

Nathan shook his head. "I think we should contact him and tell him about the Sanders family from Vegas. Who knows what other powers he's taken? My men are supposed to call me if they hear about any murders that fit his M.O."

Claire nodded. "Okay." She picked up the phone. "I hope he answers." Claire dialed the number and let the phone ring. Her heart sunk when he didn't answer.

Peter was out there somewhere, trying to find Sylar to fight him all on his own. She was scared for him. With his powers just coming back in stable form, she didn't know if the man she loved could take on Sylar.

--

Peter felt his phone beep at his side. Mohinder turned to him.

"It's Claire," he said, and he hesitated. "She left a message."

"Do you think it could be important?" the geneticist asked. He kept his eyes on the road as he and Peter drove down the highway toward Sylar's South Jersey apartment.

"Yeah, she wouldn't call me unless it had to do with Sylar. She was waiting for Simone. Maybe there's news," Peter said, but he already had a bad feeling about Simone. If Sylar had taken Isaac's powers, there's no way Simone got away form the killer alive. He hated to hear any news, but he would feel relieved if her body was found.

He listened to Claire's voice message, and he could feel Mohinder's eyes darting back and forth to him. Peter bit his lip.

"This is not good. Sylar has killed again. His last sighting was in Las Vegas." Peter looked baffled. "I can only imagine how he got from New York to Las Vegas."

"Super speed?" Mohinder guessed.

"More than likely," Peter answered sadly. "If that's the case, he could be anywhere."

Silence lodged between them, but Mohinder spoke up. "What about your reality powers? Can't you just … take his powers away by bending reality? You said you did it before."

Peter rested on his fist and looked out the window. "Yeah, but it's more unstable now. The original user said the powers drain a person's life force. If I age faster, that's one thing, but if I end up changing reality by accident in other ways, I don't know what might happen."

"Why are you so frightened? You gave me these powers." Mohinder opened his hand and stared at it briefly in wonder. Peter shot him a dirty look.

"I know that, Mohinder, but giving you powers wasn't exactly on a large scale." Peter sighed and slumped back into the car seat. "Defeating Sylar will take more energy, and the more I have to use of these reality bending abilities, the more chaotic the results."

Mohinder nodded. "Well, in any case, you'll have to do it as a last resort."

Peter snorted, and he noticed the car coming to a halt.

"This is it," Mohinder said, and the two of them exited the vehicle and approached the beaten down duplex. Mohinder frowned at the state of it, but Peter was already storming toward the door.

"Gabriel! Hello? Is anyone home?" Instantly, Peter kicked open the door and it shattered off its hinges. He ran inside and looked around, jogging in and out of every room. He stilled for a moment and opened his senses, and he couldn't feel anyone here.

"Not home, as I suspected," Mohinder said dejectedly.

"It was worth a shot," Peter said, and he left through the front door and circled around the back. He met Mohinder back at the car.

"Now where to?" Mohinder said; his eyes clouded over as worry became evident in his voice.

"Back to my suite. I have to reorganize and enlist more of Nathan's help." The two of them settled into the car and headed back to the city. Peter added, "My brother has better connections than I do. His help would at least give us a leg up."

Mohinder nodded and they sped down the freeway.

--

Claire stared longingly at the phone. "I'm worried about Peter."

"I know," Heidi said, coming up beside her and patting her arm. Claire shook her head. "I'm worried about my mom and dad too. Not only that, what about our friends Hiro and Ando? And Daphne and Molly?"

"We should warn them," Nathan said, coming in from the kitchen. He had rolled up his shirt sleeves, and Claire could smell garlic filtering into the house. "I made quick pasta if anyone's hungry."

Claire stared at the floor. "I don't know if I could eat right now. Everything's just… it's insane. I can't believe Sylar is still alive, and everyone with abilities thinks they're safe and protected. But they're not. Ever since people came out with abilities, their powers have become more public. Sylar can have access too any power he wants; all he has to do is log onto the internet."

Heidi patted her shoulder again. "Come on, Claire. Eat something." Claire nodded reluctantly and sauntered to the kitchen.

"Good, you guys eat. I have some phone calls to make," Nathan said. Claire nodded and glanced at him with hope.

--

When Nathan's pasta turned cold, the five of them were startled when Peter burst through the door.

"Claire!" he yelled, running into the room toward her seat. "Thank God you're still here." He embraced her, and she sunk against his chest.

"Peter, what's the matter?"

"We couldn't find Gabriel. I had to come here to make sure you were okay," he said. He looked past her and met Nathan's eyes. "It's good you're here; we have to warn the others. Use your connections to alert the media. Put every Special on alert."

"It's already been done, and I called up Meredith and Claude about a half hour ago," Nathan answered.

"Good, but it isn't enough. Even if they're hiding, they won't stand a chance against him." All eyes were on Peter as he formulated a plan.

"What do you intend to do?" Nathan asked.

"It's not safe to just sit around and cower. I'm going after him," he said. He lifted his chin, and Heidi gasped. Nathan's face already showed he disapproved.

"It's suicide, Pete. You can't go up against Sylar alone," Nathan said.

"He's right, Peter. It's best to stay here and increase our chances of survival with a group," Mohinder added.

"No, I won't just wait for him to come. I'm going after him." He turned to Mohinder. "You can stay here or you can come with me."

"I'm coming too!" Claire said.

"Absolutely not!" Nathan responded immediately. Claire turned to him with a challenging look.

"I'm not going to sit here either, wondering if Peter's going to make it. I need to be there with him. Plus, he's stronger if I'm around. He can heal better if he's close to me."

Nathan looked skeptical, and even Peter wasn't sure if she should come.

"I don't want to risk your safety, Claire," Peter said, and he held her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "It would kill me if he got to you."

Claire gave him a sad smile. "You forget; I'm indestructible. He's not going to hurt me Peter. I can fight with you. Please."

Peter stalled for a moment, letting the idea settle inside his head. He really didn't want to endanger her, but she seemed adamant. He had a hard enough time telling Claire what she could and couldn't do. It just never worked, honestly.

"You can come, but I'll protect you," he said, leaning closer to her face.

She rose on her heels and kissed him quickly. "That's my line, Peter." They shared an affectionate silence before Mohinder spoke beside him.

"I think the President should stay here," the doctor said. "You can do more if you call your contacts and keep your family safe."

"Agreed." Peter released Claire and strode toward his brother. They shared a lengthy hug before Peter whispered in his ear. "Please be careful. Call me if you get into any trouble."

"Don't worry about me, Pete. Just go find him and end this." Nathan released him and smiled as he clapped him on the shoulder. Peter turned back to Claire and Mohinder.

"You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Mohinder asked, and Peter was glad the doctor was coming too. Mohinder was definitely useful now that Peter had given him the power of super strength.

"We're going to find Matt and Audrey. They're already out hunting him, and they could provide the best lead." Peter threw his cell phone to Claire. "We'll call them on the way."

Mohinder and Claire nodded, and they followed Peter out of the suite. Before they left the front door, Peter looked back at his brother and gave him a reassuring smile. His brother nodded back at him.

When the door closed, Peter turned around and felt trepidation in his stomach. He had a bad feeling, but he could only pray that his brother and family stayed safe.


	13. Chapter Twelve

AN: I'm NOT abandoning this story. I've just been really busy lately. Four more chapters left!

Petrelli Land

Chapter Twelve

"We could probably get there faster if two of us could fly," Claire complained, frowning as Peter sped down the highway toward Matt and Audrey's apartment in the western suburbs of New York.

Mohinder turned around and gave her a small smile. "It can't be helped. The drive is faster, and it would be difficult for Peter to carry us both and fly there."

Claire pouted. "I know that; I'm just saying. Maybe we should have let Nathan come."

"My brother can do more good on the phone, calling contacts in the government and increasing the terror alert to keep people in their homes," Peter said. "Besides, he said he was going to contact your parents and make sure they're okay." He tried to give Claire a reassuring look, but her expression remained uneasy. Peter didn't know what else he could do; she was obviously scared for Meredith and Claude's safety. She turned her face away and stared out the window.

Peter increased the speed of the car, and as he drove down the empty highway, he thanked Nathan's influence for clearing the roads and letting him have free reign as authorities left him alone. He scanned the area, and he felt an eeriness creep into his bones as the world within his view appeared vacant. When a random vehicle sped by him on the highway, it honked at them in warning, though he ignored it and continued on.

The world fell still, scared and hiding from the surmounting monstrosity of Sylar's growing powers.

The atmosphere in the car felt thick as Claire and Mohinder said nothing, and Peter had no encouraging words left in his empathy reserves.

Mohinder appeared skeptical, as if he doubted Peter could get them out of this ordeal without changing the world back to the way it was, thus losing the reality bending powers forever and even risking his own life. Peter could share the same fate as Rena, and these powers would take their toll on his fragile human body.

Peter shuddered. Not only would he lose his life, but he would lose Claire. He hated to think selfishly at a time like this, but he had found happiness with her. He was drunk and satiated, and every fiber in his body resisted losing her.

He wished the world could stay this flawless, with Claire and him at the center of this perfection, but as Rena said, this world must balance. Peter created too much into the Light, and to offset that, there needed to be Darkness. This world needed Sylar, in all its morbid intentions. But it was within Peter's nature to stop him. He was meant to oppose Sylar at every turn. Like an invisible thread, Peter and Sylar were connected, and though the ending was vague, a simple fact was clear. In order for the world to have some sort of normalcy, Sylar had to be taken down, either by death or by stripping his powers once again. Peter didn't know if he had enough power to accomplish either, but he would try to defeat him and protect them all.

Peter glanced to his right, realizing that Mohinder's eyes were on him. He furrowed his brow and the geneticist opened his mouth to speak.

"Peter, do you have a plan to confront Sylar? You said you won't use your reality bending powers unless you really have to," he said, and immediately his words interested Claire.

"Reality bending powers? Peter, what is he talking about?" Peter shot Mohinder a glare. He really didn't want to tell Claire yet. In fact, he didn't want to break the illusion with her that he was responsible for changing their relationship and giving her a different bio-dad.

"Awhile ago, I encountered someone with reality bending powers," he said, avoiding Mohinder's gaze. "I think it's the cause of my memory loss." It was sort of a lie, but more of a half-truth. Claire didn't need to know every explicit detail of this rare ability.

He caught Claire's gaze in the rear view mirror. "But I can't use those powers that often. It's like Hiro's time travel. It places a great burden on my physical body. Because it requires such a large force of energy, it overwhelms me physically. It could do worse than put me in a coma; it could kill me."

Claire looked angry and frightened. "You're telling me_ now_ about these powers?"

"There are things about these powers that are better left in the dark, Claire. I only told Dr. Suresh because I needed to convince him that Gabriel was Sylar, so I gave him a special ability." Peter paused, and Claire looked even more disturbed. He sighed heavily. "I'm partly responsible for Sylar's actions. Somehow with my reality changing powers, I separated the reality between Gabriel Gray and Sylar. For awhile he's been functioning as mild-mannered Gabriel Gray, but the memories came back and he's angry with me. He's killing people for powers again. This is the price I pay for messing with reality too much."

"Unbelievable," Claire said breathlessly, but then she became angrier. "Have you changed anything else about reality? Is there more I should know?"

Peter avoided Mohinder's gaze like his life depended upon it. "No." He didn't look into Claire's eyes to see if she believed him; meanwhile, Mohinder stayed silent in the passenger seat beside him.

He didn't want it to come down to this. He wanted to keep these reality bending powers as secretive as possible.

"Well," Claire said simply, and she crossed her arms and seethed in silence. Peter knew she'd be mad at him for awhile, at least until they find more word on Sylar. She then added with an irritated snort, "Let's hope you don't have to use it."

"That's the plan," Peter said with a hint of cynicism.

"That's it," Mohinder said, motioning toward the quaint two-story house wedged quietly inside a row of cozy suburban houses.

Silence overtook their car again, and after the car stopped, Peter rushed out. Claire shut her door and fell instep beside him.

"It's way too quiet for an entire neighborhood," she murmured. Peter saw Mohinder look around, and they caught a few neighbors peeking through curtains in curiosity as their group walked up to the Parkman's front door.

When a breeze creaked open the front door, the three of them froze with dread.

Nothing good ever came from a door opening like that.

"Oh no," Claire said in a scared breath, and Peter jerked inside as Mohinder pushed the door completely open.

On the floor, Matt Parkman was dead, his head mutilated in Sylar's usual style. Audrey's body was broken on the other side of the room, most likely flung against the wall with Sylar's TK, breaking her spine as she impacted.

"This is awful," Suresh said with an awkward groan. Peter bit his lip and furrowed his brow. Claire looked at the bodies dazedly. Suresh blew out a strained breath and added with desperation, "If I ever doubted you, Peter, I'm sorry."

Peter felt Mohinder's comforting touch on his shoulder, but he honestly felt numb to it. Partly, Peter felt responsible for Matt and Audrey's death, and he hated when the weight of the world fell so heavy upon him.

"Maybe we can look for clues," Claire murmured, looking away and staring at Peter's shirt. Her mind was elsewhere like his, lost somewhere in the gruesome reality.

"No," Peter said. He choked back the sob and slowly, he retreated through the front door back outside. Mohinder was already calling the authorities on his cell phone. Because of the high terror level Nathan decreed, no authorities would be out here for awhile. However, they couldn't let them go without informing the police. Audrey and Matt had been their good friends. Peter felt weak to the thoughts of seeing them just recently, happy and full of life.

His jaw set, he furrowed his brow and headed toward the car. "We keep going after him." Claire pulled him back.

"But where do we go? We don't know where he's going next," she said with frustration they all shared.

"He's baiting us," Peter said simply, and he turned to Mohinder who nodded in agreement. "He's hurting people I care about; that's why it's so crucial Nathan stay put, and that we make sure Claude and Meredith are safe."

"But they're in London," Mohinder added, and Claire shook her head.

"No, they were visiting the States for awhile. They have a vacation condo in New Jersey." Her voice trailed off, and Peter could see that she was frightened for her parents' lives. "Just last month they came over for a grill out."

Or… that was what Claire was led to remember in regard to Peter's reality-bending powers. He really didn't go into details with her about his newfound powers, and he didn't want to. He didn't want her to know what he did, that he made all of their lives a lie so they could be happy … in love and unrelated.

"Maybe…" Mohinder's smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Peter turned to him and noticed the doctor formulating a plan. He met Peter's eyes. "We can get Sylar to come to us, and then he'll stay away from the ones you love."

"How? How will he even know?" Claire asked, ever the skeptic.

Peter liked Mohinder was going with this, but Claire was right. Sylar could be on his way to Costa Verde by now to take out Claire's adopted family. The thought made him shudder. As much as he'd love Noah Bennet's help too, there was no time for the man to get here, and Peter wanted all their families locked up, safe and sound. Mohinder was right. _They_ needed to bait Sylar instead.

"What do you suggest I do?" Peter asked, open for all options.

"Make changes to the world with your powers, things that will annoy Sylar and send him gunning for you. Meet him at his own game," Mohinder suggested.

Peter shook his head immediately. "No, I can't. These powers are too unstable. They could kill me, and they could damage the cosmic fabric of the world. There are great consequences with changing reality. It's physics, Mohinder. You know this."

"What has Sylar destroyed that can't be undone? You gave me powers, Peter. You say you've even changed the course of the world," Mohinder said, and Peter glared at him as Claire looked on with confusion. _God, not now!_ Peter didn't want her to know.

"I've used them too much. Baiting Sylar with a few cheap tricks isn't worth the cost of using them," Peter said, feeling dejected. They just had to find another way.

"Can't you try? Maybe something small and easy. You barely blinked when you gave me super strength," Mohinder said.

Peter paused. He could ask Rena her advice, but he hadn't seen her for awhile. He was almost afraid that she was gone forever, that her spirit had moved on and he had no one else to turn to for advice on these dangerous abilities.

"I can ask Rena, but I don't know if she'll come see me," Peter said, and he realized he was thinking aloud. He wasn't sure he should give them any hope to this outlandish plan.

"Who's Rena?" Claire asked, sounding jealous at first, but then something clicked on in her head. "Wait, that's the name you said when you woke up from your last coma! So… she wasn't a dream?"

Peter shook his head. "No, she's the person who had the reality changing powers. I absorbed them from her and everything went out of control. When I woke up, the world had changed and you were by my side. It's no wonder you don't remember her, but you were there when she was dying in my arms." Claire paled, and Peter felt sorry for not being honest. She looked slightly betrayed, but she knew they had bigger things to worry about. "I'm sorry, Claire. I didn't want to change the world back to the way it was. I liked how I had made it. I liked being with you."

Claire frowned, and Peter turned from the pained look on her face. She looked as though she was about to ask him more, but then her mobile rang. She answered it and gave Peter a strained look.

"Hi, Heidi," she said, and fear overtook Claire's beautiful face. "No! Why didn't you stop him?" Fear turned to panic. Peter moved closer to catch the conversation from the receiver.

"Okay," Claire said. "We'll go after him." She clicked her phone off after a rushed farewell and looked at Peter with utter hopelessness. "Nathan couldn't get a hold of Claude and Meredith at either homes, London or New Jersey, so he flew over to New Jersey first."

"What? I told him to stay!" Peter raged, and he spun around and headed for the car. Mohinder pulled him back, and Peter almost swung at him, but he forced himself to calm.

"Wait, what about contacting Rena? Peter, you need her help to use there powers to defeat Sylar," Mohinder said.

Peter's voice came out in a harsh growl. "There's no time. We go after my brother." In a fit of emotion, Peter punched the top of the car and caused a small dent.

"Peter, I'm worried about Nathan and my parents too, but I think Mohinder is right. If we're going to beat him, we need you at full force. We need you to use those powers," Claire said. He couldn't believe she was siding with Suresh. Her parents could be in danger this very second! He was half-tempted to rise to the sky and leave them behind. He turned around, and his instincts told him to be patient and find Rena. He didn't know why, but for once he would calm down and not go into a situation blazing. He'd lost too many people and battles without thinking things through.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, and he turned around and found a clear patch of lawn in front of Matt and Audrey's house. His soul shuddered when he realized the atrocities just behind the doors inside. Claire and Mohinder stood away from him, giving him space and watching on with hope. Peter didn't want to fail them, so he prayed that he could reach Rena in a meditative state. All the times before, she had been the one to find him, but this was different – he needed her more urgently than ever.

Before he closed his eyes, Mohinder added one last thought – something he feared more than anything. "Peter, at last resort, you'll have to change this world back to its original state. Even if it doesn't bode well for us. You need to change it back to stop this madman."

Peter let out a conflicted sigh. "I know," he said warily. Then, he closed his eyes and reached inside his mind for the inner black.

TBC…


End file.
